Lucky
by DianaPrinceWW
Summary: Clark Kent arrived back in Smallville with his new wife Diana. There, they experience the life of a newly wed couple...
1. Chapter 1- Lucky

Clark Kent: reporter, genius, football star and Lana's first love. As he stood at the entrance door in his white flannel suit and black tie, a handsome face with jet black hair and a wandering face as if scanning every crowd; he looked sharp and mild- mannered, as always- a feature Lana found "cute". As his eyes wandered through the crowd, Lana can't help but hope that he was looking earnestly for her- it was because of this that she felt her heart smile. Though that smile soon fade away as she caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman behind him. Her looks were different from faces she was used to seeing- she was more radiant than them. Her black hair was tied up into a bun and her blue eyes were mirrored by her glasses, making them lighter. Most of the people in the party stared at the two- stunned just like Lana, but Lana was far from staring at the woman alone- no, she was staring at Clark's expression; whose expression changed quickly to a smile as he turned around to look at her.

"Who is she?" she asked herself

* * *

"My wife" Clark answered to an aging man, who he recognized as his former Physics teacher, after the question "And who might this lovely young woman be?"

"Diana this is Professor Rockfort, my old Physics teacher" Clark introduced, "Professor Rockfort, this is my wife, Diana"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Diana greeted

"The pleasure's all mine, Diana" Professor Rockfort smiled

The Smallville High class of '98 reunion invited all the former students who left Smallville High in the year '98 one of which was Clark. And since it just so happened that the new power couple needed a break away from their work in Justice League as well as having their first honeymoon, Clark finally agreed to the invitation, arriving with Diana( who insisted that she should come as well) during their honeymoon in Smallville.

"Why did you insisted on coming?" Clark asked Diana, whispering, "you know you're not comfortable with first meetings, especially with people you're unfamiliar with- and believe me, Smallville is a town filled with people very different from Metropolis or any city you've encountered."

"Is it bad for a wife to arrive at her husband's school reunion?" Diana argued, "besides it will give me an insight on a different side of you"

Clark sighed

"After all our years working together, me telling you everything about me and the fact that you're the wiser one out of the two of us, wouldn't you already know everything about me?"

"Yeah-"

"AND the fact that you told me just the other day, and I quote, 'I've already seen everything about you'?" Clark continued to argue, hoping that this time he'll win against his wife

Diana gave out a smile, a smile that terrified Clark with the knowledge that she is still winning, "As I remember it, I think I said that I've already seen every_ inch_ of you"

She pressed her hands on to his hard chest- a chest that, to Diana, seemed to be trying so hard to free itself from the tightness of its shirt- and as she did, Clark's face blushed into beet red which made him look like a little boy.

"Clark? Clark Kent?"

Clark quickly turned around to the somehow familiar voice and was stunned to see one of his high school best friends – Lana.

"Lana? Lana Lang?" Clark stammered

"It is you!" Lana broke into a huge smile, "Wow! You look great! I haven't seen you in a long time"

"It's so good to see you too! You look like you haven't changed a bit! You still look fantastic!"

"Thanks" Lana blushed

Talking to one of his childhood best friends made Clark feel like a teenager again- and that made him happy. At the time, Clark also felt bad while talking to her since he rejected her invitation for the reunion so many times due to wanting to spend time with his new wife; it wasn't until Diana accidentally read the message in the computer that he agreed.

"Oh," Clark remembered," Lana, I'd like you to meet my wife, Diana"

"Wife?" Lana looked surprised.

* * *

For a moment, Diana was sure she heard the woman in front of her give out a despairing sigh, "_wife"_

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Diana gave out her hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Lana smiled

Diana couldn't make out why, but it seemed that Lana's smile was forced. She saw, no she knew, that Lana looked truly happy when she saw Clark but upon hearing the word "wife", her face fell into despair. Why? Could it be-

"I didn't know you got married?" Lana interrupted her thought," when was the happy day?"

"We've only been married for a month now and it's only now that we decided to have our vacation" Clark answered

"Is it work?"

"More or less"

Lana then turned to Diana, "Well I want you to know that you are very lucky to have Clark as a husband; he is such a sweetheart. Almost every girl in our year had a crush on our football hero"

Clark blushed and casually put his hand behind his neck, as if trying to rub something off.

"I know," Diana smiled, "I'm very lucky"

Diana felt that from the moment she saw Clark as Superman: she was lucky that they had someone as kind and with a strong sense of justice as him in the Justice League: she was lucky he was close with her: lucky he was her best friend: lucky that he listened to her: lucky that he was there for her: lucky that she felt in love with him: lucky that he fell in love with her: and lucky that he married her. Lucky.

She smiled at the thought

* * *

Clark noticed Diana's glowing smile and wondered what she was thinking about- but unfortunately, Superman might have a lot of different powers but reading minds wasn't one of them; and so he tries his hard to tell what Diana was thinking even though it was really hard since Diana is not exactly an open book- but he still gets it somehow..

"Lana!"

"Oh darn" Lana remarked, "I have to disappear for a while, I hope we can talk later?"

"Definitely" Clark assured

"Nice to meet you again" Lana turned to Diana

"The pleasure's mine"

Clark turned to face his wife, hoping to catch some alone time with her- their first alone time since arriving in Smallville ( they were immediately greeted by farming neighbours the day they landed in Clark's childhood home, asked to come to their house for some catch-up, and attended the reunion during the evening; but, as he didn't expect, Lana wasn't the only one keen on playing catch-up with Clark, or even recognise him at all)

After several "Hello", "Nice to see you again", "Its been such a long time!" and "Nice to meet you"- a statement Clark was sure was a flirting statement from the guys towards Diana; Clark was surprised to see that Diana showed great enthusiasm towards meeting his old schoolmates. He was glad.

"I'm really glad you're here with me" he told her, pulling her close to him

"Are you now?" she teased, "I guess I gave out a different impression than expected?"

"Not really" he answered, "You're still you and that's what I liked"

Clark then leaned to give his wife a kiss to which she returned with a smile.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed lower and a slow romantic song was played in the background.

"Mrs Kent," Clark held out his hand, "would you-"

His sentence was cut with a scream that appeared from miles away. His super- hearing detected the scream of a girl that no mortal could hear. A sound he couldn't ignore.

"Clark?" Diana called out

Clark looked at Diana with concern in his face…

* * *

Diana has learned every expression Clark has made and it was the exact expression that her husband was currently giving that Diana knew very well..

"Trouble?" she asked

Clark simply nodded

"Then go get them," she leaned to whisper in his ear, "Superman"

And with that, Clark gave her a quick kiss and a smile, after which he disappeared.

They might've been only married for a month but Diana has become accustomed to becoming the wife of a disappearing husband. And she was okay with it. She understood this because it's just exactly the same as hers. Clark Kent and Diana Prince might've married each other; Diana might've become a Mrs Kent- but they are still first and foremost Superman and Wonder Woman. Heroes. Of all people, they understood that; that's why they have decided that they wouldn't allow their duty to the world to become a factor between their marriage and personal lives. Even if it cannot be helped sometimes…

"Well hello there" a voice appeared from behind her

Diana turned around to see a man holding a half empty bottle of alcohol. His eyes were droopy, his beard patchy, his tie loose from his neck, his shirt unbuttoned to his chest but most of all, his breath gave out a pungent smell.

"Hi" Diana answered politely, trying to ignore the horrible features the man gave out.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before," he swayed as he talked, "you didn't come from this school, not alone this town did you?"

"No," she continued to answer politely, "I'm actually here with someone, as a guest"

"Who?"

"Clark Kent"

"Kent?!" he yelled in surprised, "I knew he was a football hero and all but I didn't expect the geek to score someone as hot as you"

Diana clenched her fists at the remark, ready to punch and add more unpleasant features to his face. How dare he insult her husband like that?! Her husband that protected this Man's world for their sake, all these years?!

At that moment, Diana wanted nothing more but to see this guy fall on the ground, wallowing on the pool of his blood but then-

"Diana?"

A familiar and heart -warming voice appeared behind her; his gentle hand on her shoulder, managing to calm her fury.

She turned around to see her husband with concern in his face.

"Hey there Clark!" the man exclaimed

"Freddy?"

"Guess you remembered the ol' Freddy"

Diana found his manner of speech revolting and could not wait till they got rid of him.

"Anyway," Freddy continued, "I was just chatting up your .. um-"

"Wife" Diana completed

"Wife?!" he said with surprise, "I gotta say I underestimated you Clark"

* * *

He waved them a slight goodbye, leaving Clark with a sound of Diana's sigh of relief.

"Did something happen?" he asked, "you looked pretty tense once I got back and chatting to Freddy"

"It was nothing" she assured, "he just somehow got on my nerves"

"He tends to do that to people"

"Anyway," she tried to fix his crooked tie," did you manage to make a save?"

"Definitely"

"Good" she smiled

The dimmed light suddenly turned bright as the slow music stopped.

"That's it folks!" the announcer shouted, "it was very nice seeing you all again and I hope you all had a great time!"

Darn it! He missed his first dance with his wife. Clark was more than disappointed towards the thought that they might miss stuff like this in their marriage. In fact, this was one of the moments he was looking forward to the most and yet he couldn't even make it happen.

"Let's go home" Diana called out to him

"Yeah.."

* * *

**Hi guys this is my very first fan fiction so I hope youll go easy on me but your reviews will be very much appreciated. Also I'm only on my first chapter but I will try my hardest in working on this. **

**This storyline is basically just about my favourite couple in the DC Universe. I liked the character of Lana as a person who very much admired Clark for who he is as Clark Kent so I decided to add her character in and highlight her feelings for him in this story. I was also listening to the song "Lucky" by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz as I wrote, so this story has some links to the song; hence the title.  
**

**Overall, its all about Clark and Diana as a married couple and as Superman and Wonder Woman**

**Next up: Clark and Diana's first night of their honeymoon in Smallville!**

**Thank you all for reading**


	2. Chapter 2- First Dance

Upon arriving in his childhood home, Clark noticed that nothing much has changed in his home except... his parents being gone. His head became filled with thoughts of his parents welcoming him home, with smiles in their faces. He shed a tear at the memory.

Suddenly, a warm body pressed against his back and arms covered his chest. He could feel her head resting on his shoulders. It was warm and gentle. Clark realized that Diana figured out what it was that was keeping her usually talkative husband quiet.

"Do you miss them my love?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Remember I'm here for you" she reassured, "you're not entirely alone"

That's right. Diana has always been there for him and he knew, deep in his heart, that he will never be alone with Diana by his side. She has always been and will always be family. His life.

Clark turned to face his wife. She was beautiful, always was and always will be. Clark has never figured out why it was that she picked him, out of all the guys in the world; him who seemed unworthy of her. He kissed his wife and as he did, he treated it as one of those important seals that symbolized he will always be there for her.

"Come with me" he asked her

"Where?"

"To my secret place"

* * *

Diana was confused. As he pulled her outside of the house, she wondered what the "secret place" was and why they were going there.

They finally arrived. They stood in front of the red barn that stood as a neighboring house to the Kents' home. Was this his secret place? Clark continued to pull her to go inside the barn.

There they stood in the middle of all the piled haystacks, tractors and wooden beams.

"Wait here" he told her "close your eyes and count to ten"

"What are you doing?"

"Please?"

Diana closed her eyes. One... Diana might not have super-hearing but she could definitely hear the "whooshing sound" of Clark's running.. Two... Three... she could even feel the "whoosh"... Four... Five... Six... she could smell the sweet smelling….flowers?... Seven… Eight... what was he up to?...Nine... she didn't like the mystery but she was used to his surprises so... Ten.

As she opened them, she could not believe what she was seeing. The piled haystacks were gone and were replaced with flowers of different kinds: lilies, roses, irises... They all looked beautiful and smelled wonderful. Furthermore, she noticed the crystal ball hanging on the barn roof. It simmered as it hang, giving off reflections of different colors.

"Kal?" Diana called her husband by his birth name when they are alone, "what is this?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago" Clark was still in his white flannel suit but with an iris hanging from his chest pocket- Diana's favorite flower; the flower that reminded her of Themscyra.

"Mrs Kent," he went down one knee, "would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

Diana smiled, her heart fluttering at the gesture., "Gladly, Mr Kent"

He then stood up, gave her a passionate kiss and held out his hand. A hand that always calmed her, a warm hand whose feel she treasured the most, a warm hand that always made her feel at home.

* * *

As Clark took his wife's hand and pulled her closer to him, he could only wonder what was going through her mind- did she find the gesture romantic or was it too much? Either way, he didn't care, as long as he knew that she accepted it, it was enough.

He pressed the "play" button from a remote in his pocket, which in turn played out a slow romantic song- the type of song that would allow you to drift off into a wonder.

Diana rests her head on his chest as he led their dance. She would be able to hear his heartbeat- perhaps even notice the skipping of his heartbeat and realize that it was only from her that his heart would allow it.

"You've outdone yourself with this" she told him

"Oh this? It's nothing" he boasted

"I guess you're right," she laughed, "one of the things to expect from Superman, I still wonder though, is there any limit to what my perfect but slightly egotistic husband could do?"

"Of course there is," he told her, "we both said it before, were not Gods"

"But were not like humans either"

"Though I want you to remember," he told her, "even from a man with certain limits, there is no limits to what I would do for you"

"That's a sweet sentiment Kal, but even you don't have the power to do everything"

"I know," he replied, "but I told you this before and I will tell you again, no matter what, I will protect you"

"The only thing that could hurt me Kal is losing you"

He kissed her forehead for reassurance that he will always be with her.

They stared into each other's eyes, hoping that their eyes would send messages of their feelings for each other. It wasn't until later that they realized they weren't standing on the ground anymore, they were floating.

As they hovered to the sweet melody of the song, they allowed their minds to drift off into the moments they were together, moments that they cherished together. It was then that Clark realized and wondered, will it always be this peaceful?

"I'm sorry we didn't get to have our dance in the reunion" Clark apologized

"Don't worry about it" Diana replied, "besides I preferred this"

"Still," Clark insisted," it shouldn't have taken us this long to have our first dance"

* * *

It was true. Even though they began dating 2 years ago, not once have they had their first dance, not even in their own small wedding in Watchtower since Luthor couldn't find any other day to unleash Doomsday in the city. Because of this Diana, has felt bad not being able to enjoy more of these intimate moments with Clark.

"Even if it took us longer for our first dance," she began, "our first dance tonight will be the first of our best dances"

Clark simply smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you" he told her

"I love you too"

* * *

**Hi guys this is my 2nd chapter already, haha. I became too excited and decided to write the next one immediately.  
**

**Anyway, I decided to explore more about each of Clark and Diana's feelings for each other, so there will be alot of thoughts from Clark and Diana along the storyline.**

**Thank you for all the reviews from my first chapter! I appreciated all your reviews!**

**Also, I know I'm not very good in describing the environment around the characters so sorry if you got confused. I'll make sure to try and work on it just as I'm trying to work on my punctuation.**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**P.S I'm not sure when my posts will be since I'm in the middle of my exams right now but I'll try my best  
**

**Next Up: Diana meets some very important people from Clark's life**


	3. Chapter 3

Diana woke up to her husband's feel by her side. Her head laid on his hard chest- a chest that, to her, was the most comfortable place in the world. She looked up to Clark's face who slept into wonder of what seemed to have been a good dream.

"What are you dreaming about my love?" she whispered, "Or perhaps, _who_ are you dreaming about?"

She brushed off the strand of hair that dangled on his forehead, caressed his soft cheeks and continued to whisper, "Is it possible you're dreaming about me?"

As she continued to caress his cheeks, she stared at her husband's face, analysed every feature in his handsome face; his blue eyes that hid, his soft cheeks that always blushed and his lips- his smooth lips that was used to kissing her.

The first time Diana saw Kal as Superman was when she realized that he was an important person to the world; but she failed to recognize then that he would end up _her_ important person.

Diana has never understood why it was that whenever she saw his smile, her heart would melt. She only realized until very much later that it was because his smile made her feel as if she belonged.. and that she was home. He was her home.

Her flowing hand was stopped by a mild touch. Her husband, her precious husband was awake.

* * *

"Good Morning" Clark greeted

"Good Morning"

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"Very" she smiled

To Clark's surprise, Diana suddenly stood, gave him his morning kiss and told him"wait here". After which she ran off from the room

"What just happened?" Clark asked himself.

It was then that he heard the sound of clutters from the kitchen

"Oh no"

He immediately jumped from his bed, wearing his white shirt as well as his bottom pyjamas, ran straight towards the kitchen where he stood beside the kitchen counter. He glanced his wife who was wearing a silk dress that hanged inches towards her knee.

"Honey what are you doing?" Clark asked

"Cooking you breakfast"

As he expected.

"Why dont you let me cook today?" he suggested

"But you always cooked" by that time, Clark found Diana's voice to be just like a little girl, an innocent little girl

"Yes but," Clark tried to find the right words to say, "I wanted to cook you something special for our first meal in our honeymoon"

Diana eyed Clark for a moment to which Clark replied by stiffening his body

"I did not know you could be this deep even when it comes to small stuff" she argued

"Well you know... I am full of surprises"

"Fine," she sighed, "since you insist so much upon it"

"Thanks"

Clark could never tell Diana how dangerous she was in the kitchen. She might be perfect in everything else that she does but she could never hold against her own when it came to cooking. The images from that day were still so clear in his head. (_to know more see author's note)_

As they ate their delicious breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast as well as croissants and freshly squeezed orange juice, Clark and Diana discussed the activities they could do for that day.

"Actually," Clark began as he forked an egg from his plate, "would you mind going out with me somewhere today?"

"No problem but where?"

"I want to introduce you to some important people"

* * *

Diana was reluctant to ask any further questions since she knew that Clark intended to surprise her once again. She didn't mind since the only surprises she liked were those from her husband but she couldn't help but wonder…

She prepared herself by tying her long hair up, dressing herself in the most respectable way she could think of, which involved a black tight skirt and a white collared shirt that she unbuttoned down to her chest, just above her breast, and of course her "glasses".

Clark waited for her downstairs, dressed up in his white shirt and black suit, and as she walked down the stairs she could feel Clark's eyes on her.

"Wow," he sighed, "you look beautiful"

"Even with these glasses?"

"Especially with your glasses"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "we should go so I can meet these important people"

"Lets" he held out his hand to her to which she accepted.

As Clark drove his old truck past the town, Diana caught glimpses of the old buildings that looked as if they had been standing for more than 30 years in town: groceries, inns, cafes and auto-shops. These might've been the same buildings Clark grew up seeing. She also noticed how they were very few people walking down the streets; they were either at work or at home though either way it looked as if the town was becoming desolate.

After passing through the town, the car drove in a one way street where wide areas of grasses became the highlight of the view from the car. It looked calm and peaceful. It was then that Diana finally realized, Smallville was a perfect place to be called Home.

The car then cut through a corner past those peaceful views towards a stop in front of what seemed to be a tall gate which presented the words "Smallville cemetery" on top.

Diana had an inkling on who Clark was talking about when he said "important people" and those words just proved her theory.

After taking a bouquet of flowers from the back of the trunk, they walked through the cemetery and past through gravestones with names of lost loved ones. The atmosphere in the cemetery was sad yet somehow comforting.

They finally stopped in front of a massive gravestone which was marked with words:

"Jonathan and Martha Kent, beloved parents to a special boy as well as friends to everyone"

"Pa.. Ma" Clark began looking at the gravestone, "I'm home"

He placed his hand on the gravestone after which, he pulled her close to him.

"This is my wife, Diana" he introduced

Diana looked at the gravestones and for a moment, she imagined Mr and Mrs Kent standing in front of her, as if they were still alive. And with this, she bowed in front of them,

"It's finally nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Kent" she said

She felt her husband smile beside her. She took his hand and held it tightly, giving him a message that she was there for him.

* * *

Clark continued to stare at his parent's gravestone, memories of his parents flowed in his head: their smiles, his father's scolding, his mother's consoling hug and most of all, how every time he would come home, he could care of nothing else in the world except being with his parents.

He suddenly felt Diana's touch as she wiped a tear from his cheeks- a tear he wasn't aware of shedding. He held her hand in his face and allowed himself to bathe in her gentle and comforting touch as he understood that those feelings of being safe- that he once felt with his parents, he now felt with his wife.

Diana leaned towards him to give him a hug, after which he continued to shed more tears.

"They're proud of you sweetheart," she whispered, "_I'm_ proud of you"

They stayed beside the gravestone for a couple of hours where Clark joyfully told his parents stories from the Justice League, Metropolis and him and Diana. Diana laughed at most of Clark's stories, mainly about the Justice League where it featured Barry and Hal's pranks and jokes together.

The sun was slowly setting and it was time for them to go home. After they prepared themselves to go back to the truck, Clark was surprised to see that Diana was kneeling in front of the gravestone, her hand laid on top of the stone.

"I thank you both for raising such a kind and loving son and, if I may say, a slightly egotistic husband," she laughed at the last bit, "and in turn, I promise to always take care of him"

Clark placed his hand on her shoulders and kneeled down beside her, "Ma… Pa, I'm finally back home with another family of my own, and I have you thank for that because you taught me how to love and with that… I love you"

Clark took a deep breath and prepared himself for another "goodbye"

* * *

As Clark drove towards home, he looked up to the road straight ahead; a road that was paved with a promising future for both him and Diana together. There would be pain and suffering no doubt, but he was also sure that there would be love and happiness- one that they will surely both fight for in order for a bright future.

* * *

**Hi guys I hoped you enjoy reading this chapter. I felt this chapter to be very emotional, which I intended it to be as.**

**Anyway, we see Diana meet her in-laws in this chapter and Clark being really emotional, which was quite sad to write about.**

**On the other hand, to those wondering about Clark's memory of Diana cooking, I've decided to write a short side story of it soon so please look forward to it!**

**Once again, thank you for reading!**

**Next Up: Clark and Diana spend the first part of their vacation!**


	4. Chapter 4-Their simple but powerful love

Surrounded by thin soft clouds, Diana floated, her senses were at their peak as she searched every corner of the otherwise, unidirectional space of air.

She looked left.. then right.. behind and above her, he was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly,

_Right_

The swift colour of red and blue appeared before her. It was too fast for a human to counter but Diana wasn't an ordinary human, no, she was a demi-goddess.

She tried to grab his arm but failed, instead he flew immediately towards a different direction. She wasn't going to lose sight of him anymore and so she flew after him, making sure she doesn't lose him.

"Gotcha"

It was all too quick for her to comprehend that he has taken hold of her. She couldn't allow it that she struggled using all the strength she could muster

"Give up Diana" he said, struggling as well to keep hold of her," I've got you"

"Give up?" she continued to resist," you don't know me at all"

With all her power, she has managed to break free at last and with that, she grabbed hold of him from behind, taking advantage of his surprise she held her strength… for as long as she could.

He tried to struggle of course, to the best of his ability and finally, he broke free from her and… kissed her.

She pulled herself from him

"Kal!" she shouted, "I thought we were having a serious training!"

"Diana we're in our honeymoon," Clark countered," aren't we supposed to be relaxing?"

"Wasn't it your idea in the first place?", she replied, "you were the one who said that we should go flying"

"Exactly" he said, "I said we should go _flying_ not training"

"But given the circumstances with the battle before the honeymoon I thought it was becau-"

"Because it seemed to be a bright and sunny day"

* * *

Clark might not know how to win an argument with his wife but he does know how to silence her in petty arguments. He saw her blushing of embarassment and decided to dissolve the red from her cheeks with a kiss.

"Still" he brushed her hair back," did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoyed being embarassed?" she raised an eyebrow, "I dont think anybody is suppose to enjoy that Kal"

"I'm sorry I thought you knew" he defended himself," besides you were the one to jump into the conclusion"

"Being raised as a warrior all my life, I was taught to think things fast and independently"

"Diana this is different"

"Maybe"

Clark knew from the start that he and Diana mightve been the same in some ways but they also had their differences: Diana has always been composed about everything, thinking things thouroughly and making sure that everyone around her is safe, as the future queen of Themscyra she was taught this way, and this resulted in her always being wary of her surroundings and always expecting the worst. Clark, on the other hand, is a person who grew up with passion he recieved from his parents allowing him to see the good in the world. Their difference might have been big but this was what made them compatible together, why they belonged together and Clark understood that. That was why he promised himself that he would give Diana passion and make her happy because he knew Diana deserved to be treated as a young princess that she truly is- a princess whose world does not revolve around threats, battles or war but a princess whose heart would always laugh- and Clark would like nothing else but bring her this.

They continued to float in the middle of the clouds, taking in every moment of their wonderful day.

"Diana?" Clark began brushing her hair back behind her ear," you're the princess everyman has been dreaming of and so I have to ask why me?"

* * *

Why him? That was one of the questions that Diana found difficult to answer, not because she doesn't have the answer but because she had a million reasons and she couldn't pick just one. Diana tried hard to search for the one perfect reason but her mind boggled as she searched for it.

"Diana?"

"Kal I love you a million times and probably a million more but my heart cant seem to pick one rea-"

_Wait._ That's it. Its not the perfect answer but the true answer. She loved him for a million reasons and a million more but the one that stood was…

"Because whenever I'm with you, I can be whoever I want to be"

"And what's that?"

"A young woman deeply in love"

Clark smiled and kissed her forehead, "you're right. You don't need to be anybody but yourself, that's one of the things I love about you Diana, you think independently on your own and you don't allow others to cloud your judgement"

"I might be but I cant think about everything on my own, I need you"

"And I'll always be with you" he took her hand and kissed it.

She pulled him closer to her and sealed their love with another kiss.

* * *

As the couple walked through the old town, Clark reminisced all of his time as a child in this town: the way he would run from shops to shops, the way his father would buy him his favourite cocoa from their cafes and the way his mom would buy him new clothes. Nothing has changed in the town.

"Clark!" a voice from behind him appeared

Clark turned around to see his friend, Lana. Her red hair swayed as she ran towards them, waving her hand.

"Lana, hi" Clark greeted

"You disappeared from the reunion," Lana accused," where did you go?"

"I had some small business to take care of, sorry"

"Nice to see you again Lana", Diana put out her hand to Lana

"Nice to see you again Diana" Lana shook her hand," how are you finding Smallville?"

"Very pleasantly"

"I'm glad"

The sight of his childhood friend and his wife getting along made Clark very happy.

"Say would you like to get a cup of coffee with me sometime?" Lana asked Diana

"Gladly," Diana replied, "what time would suit you?"

"Anytime, I'm usually free these days since I'm on holiday right now"

"Why not now?" Clark interjected

The two women stared at Clark's suggestion

"I mean if you don't mind since I just have to pop into the hardware store to buy some stuff and probably meet up with some old friends of my parents and I don't think Diana would be interested in coming along"

"You don't mind me not coming with you?" Diana asked her husband

"It's fine," Clark said with reassurance, "you'll probably be bored coming with me anyway"

"If you say so"

"Great. Lana?" Clark turned to Lana who stared at the couple as they spoke

"No problem" she smiled

"Then I will see you ladies earlier"

He kissed Diana goodbye and set off towards the hardware store.

* * *

Diana and Lana sat inside a café that, according to Lana, has stood as one of the strongest and most popular spot in Smallville Town. The wall beside them highlighted important people in Smallville all through history: from the founders, past great mayors and small town heroes. Smallville might've been small but it held a massive history, Diana thought.

"So tell me," Lana started while sipping coffee from her cup, "how did you and Clark meet?"

"How did I meet Clark?"

"Yeah"

Diana and Clark had thought of different stories to tell people how they met since they couldn't exactly tell them they met because they were both in the Justice League.

"Clark flew to Greece to follow up on a story," she began, "and it happened to be near my hometown and after that we met and began to know each other, dated for the two months he was there. When he was about to come home, I decided to go with him since I was planning on moving to America anyway"

This wasn't a total lie. Problem arose in Themscyra involving Ares and it was too big of a problem for just Wonder Woman and so she asked Superman to help the Themscyra people and her. After Superman agreed to come, Clark Kent asked to follow up the story concerning the wild riots occuring in Greece against the politicians- an act of Ares to fuel a war. In the end they were successful in stopping Ares but they lost a lot of casualties due to this.

"So you're from Greece?" Lana asked

Diana nodded

"I knew you were European or something"

"Is it too obvious?"

"No, its just that your face is different from what I'm used to seeing"

Diana smiled

Afterwards, Lana talked about her and Clark and their time in highschool together. Diana found that Lana had kept a lot of precious memories of Clark and her together. With that, her deduction was right

"I'm sorry,"Lana paused," I kept talking about stuff you probably know about Clark already"

Stuff she knew about Clark? That was doubtful since even she knew she doesnt know a lot about her husband. They've been together for 3 years, dated in that 2 years but their time in the Justice League prevented them from grabbing moments together. This thought saddened Diana more than ever.

"Diana?" Lana leaned down to peer over Diana's face who was staring at the table

"I'm sorry," Diana broke off from her trance," no, I'm glad to hear these storiesm from you as well"

That was a lie. That was the first time she ever heard of those stories.

"Besides, I'm happy that a person like you seem to care about my husband"

"To be honest?" Lana tightened her grip in her mug," I used to have a crush on Clark"

"And you still do"

Lana gave out a surprised look to Diana.

"I-I-" Lana stammered

"Its okay," Diana touched Lana's hand, " I can understand your feelings"

"How did you know?"

"Intuition?" she answered with a question," Actually its because the looks you expressed when we appeare before you are the same looks I'm very familiar with. They were the same looks of a girl in love, a sign of infatuation"

"Thank you for understanding," Lana smiled with gratitude, "I'm glad he ended up with a kind person like you"

Diana tightened her grip in Lana's hand," I have to ask, why didnt you pursue him before?"

"Actually I did," Lana looked down on the table, embarassed," I was faced with rejection"

"I'm sorry"

"No! I'm really glad knowing that you are the person Clark has been looking for"

"Been looking for?"

"Yes" Lana began," you see when I confessed my feelings to him..."

* * *

_Clark stood in front of Lana, his hand rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Lana," he began," I appreciate your feelings, I really do"_

_"But?"_

_"But I dont think I am the right guy for you"_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's- It's just that I'm not a worth it guy for you" he tried to explain uncomfortably," There's a guy waiting for you out there and I'm definitely sure that once he has found you he will be the perfect guy for you and it will be worth your wait"_

"_Just like how you're looking for yours?"_

"…"

"_It's just not me" Lana's tone was quiet, sad_

"_I'm really sorry"_

_Lana placed her hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it, "It's okay Clark, I'm sure you're perfect woman is waiting for you out there and once you do, I'm sure she will be very… lucky"_

* * *

"You're very lucky Diana" Lana turned to Diana

"I know" Diana smiled, "I know"

As Clark drove from the town towards their house, he noticed Diana who stared at the window, deep in thought.

"Honey?" he touched his wife's hand, "are you okay?"

She turned around, her expression displayed confusion, an expression that highlighted she was just pulled from a deep thought

"Yeah," her face then smiled, "never better"

"What did you and Diana talk about?"

"Secret" Diana shook her head, "it's a secret"

Secret?

Lucky. Diana could not express the word enough because it was that word that described what she truly was and will always be as long as Clark is with her. If Clark, in some way, is lost from her she didn't know what she would do. That was her greatest fear.

After they've arrived in their house, Diana closed the door behind her and immediately turned towards her husband

"Kal?"

* * *

Clark turned around to face the concerned voice of his wife.

"What is it?"

"I told you why it was you I picked and fell in love with" she reminded him, "but you didn't tell me why you picked _me_"

That was a question Clark couldn't answer with just one sentence, just like his wife, because he admired Diana for many things but he thought that the main reason he wanted her was…

"Because you're the person my heart has been looking for" he explained.

He moved closer to his wife and took her hands.

"I love you because I love you. My heart wanted you, _I_ wanted you. It's as simple as that"

"As simple as Smallville?"

"As simple as Smallville"

Diana leaned to kiss her husband. A passionate kiss that told Clark she understood his heart and what it meant for her.

* * *

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 4! I'm sorry it took longer than I thought for it to be up but this is my longest chapter yet! **

**Anyway, I highlighted in this chapter the reason for each of Clark and Diana's feelings for each other. To be honest this is one of the hardest chapter I've ever done( even though its only been 4 chapters) due to this. I thought hard about this from a lot of different reasons and these are the best I could see. Though I would definitely expand on these more later in the story  
**

**So I hope you like this chapter and would continue to look forward for more**

**Thank you again for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated**

**Next Up: Diana makes an unpleasant encounter, one that could create disagreement between her and Clark  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys this might look confusing to some of you who have read my past chapters before and I apologize for it very much. I wanted to put in more of Clark and Diana's vacation so I inserted a little arc between the chapters and can only hope you will like it. Thank you for your patience**

As Diana cut her omelet,an omelet that was well-cooked by her husband, Clark called out to her from beside her.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked

"No I don't think so, why?"

"It's just that there's an upcoming festival on Sunday and I wanted to help along with the preparations tomorrow"

"Festival?"

"Yeah," Clark said after swallowing a bit of his toasted bread, "it's an annual festival celebrated only here in Smallville, it's to commemorate the founding and building of Smallville"

"That sounds lovely" she commented

"Actually there's a tradition along with it. People can write their past mistakes and regrets from the past year in a piece of paper and throw it into a big bonfire that will be lit at night. Moreover, they can come up into the stage and state their new promise for the next year coming, in front of people. This is kind of a sign asking everybody's blessing and guidance into achieving this promise"

"What a wonderful tradition," Diana smiled, "how did it begin?"

"Well," Clark began, "the founders of Smallville believed that the founding of Smallville is the founding of new promises. So that night when they first camped here, they burned the mistakes and regrets that they all felt before arriving in Smallville into their campfire. They then told each other their promises of making Smallville a home for everybody so that they can work together into achieving this. After that, they began their life by bringing their family here and turning Smallville into the home it is now"

Diana was silent for a moment. She took in all the significance Clark's story brought and how meaningful it was. Smallville was created to be a home for everybody including those who were not born into Smallville, someone like her. And maybe someday, she thought, she and Clark will start a new family, one who will also call Smallville their home.

* * *

"That'll be $7.50 please"

Diana handed over the money to the lady, after which she took the bag of groceries Clark asked her to buy for dinner. It wasn't the first time Diana had gone to a grocery store but it was her first time going alone. That didn't made her feel uneasy on the other hand, no, Diana saw it as a challenge.

"Thank you" she said as she accepted her change

"This is the first time I've seen you around here," the lady broke," are you a new mover?"

The lady behind the stand was a middle-aged woman whose brown hair dangled as a ponytail behind her head. Her brown eyes looked at Diana in wonder.

"I actually came here with my husband who lived and grew up here as a kid"

"May I ask who it is?"

"Clark Kent"

"Clark Kent?" she said, surprised, "Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Martha's Clark?"

"Uncle and Aunt?" Diana asked, puzzled, "are you related?"

"Oh no" she shook her head, "no, it's just my way, in fact, everybody's way of respect to them. Smallville knew the Kents very well and they were very respected here you see, so we couldn't call them by just their first names unless we call them "Mr and Mrs Kent" but they hesitated to being called that, they said it made them feel old"

Diana found the sentiment very respectable and polite. She didn't know how respected Clark's parents were in Smallville and so she was taken aback by the comments of the lady. Still, she was glad that her in-laws' legacy lived on in their precious hometown.

"Thank you very much" Diana thanked as she left with the grocery bag

"It's nice to see you!" the lady waved

Diana walked towards Clark's old truck and set her grocery bag down at the back of the truck. Clark had taught her how to drive before they went to Smallville and received her driving license immediately. It didn't take Diana a long time to learn how to drive, she didn't need to: she was a fast learner and Clark was a good teacher.

"Hello?"

She turned around to a deep voice behind her. She was surprised to see that it was the same guy who she tolerated during the reunion- Freddy. Diana thanked the Gods he wasn't drunk as he talked to her.

"You're Clark's wife right?" he pointed

"Diana"

"It's a pleasure to meet you", he took her hand and kissed it. Diana felt the rough touch of his moustache as he did.

"The pleasure's all mine" Diana tried her best to not make it sound sarcastic

"Listen," he began, "I know we went off in a bad start and so I wanted to apologize for the way I acted during the reunion"

At the time, Diana found the act to be quite honorable. She didn't know Freddy long enough for her to form a solid opinion about him at the time, so she thought that perhaps she should have been hesitant in making judgments about him. Diana felt bad.

"No need for apologies" she shook his hand, "you didn't do anything wrong"

"Well thank you" he smiled in a way that warned Diana there was something behind his smile, "If you don't mind, can I take you out for a drink? As my continuous way of apologizing"

"I'm sorry but I have to go" Diana apologized in the most sincerest way she could, "Clark is waiting for me at home"

"Ah I see" he sighed in disappointment

"I'm truly sorry"

Diana turned and opened the door to the truck and sat in the driver's seat. She turned the key for ignition but without success.

"That's weird," she told herself, "why won't it start?"

"The engine must've been fried" Freddy peered inside through the car window, "let me check"

He approached the front of the trunk and opened the front cover which revealed the different mechanical parts of the car, which was, to Diana, meant nothing.

"Yup. Fried" Freddy concluded

"Well what can we do?"

"Only thing to do, get it fixed by a mechanic"

"Where?"

"Down at the auto- repairs but it'll take a couple of hours since they're going to have to repair some of the other parts"

Diana knew that the old truck has been with the Kents since Clark was a child and how important the truck was for Clark. That was why she didn't hesitate into getting the car repaired. They soon called for a tow truck to take the truck to the auto-repair shop. Diana didn't need the feel to call for a tow- truck to transport the truck away as she could carry them with her own bare hands but seeing as she began leading a secret life with her husband, she tried her best to hide her superhuman strength.

"Meanwhile," Freddy turned to look at her, "would you mind that drink right now?"

"No problem," she didn't want to go but given the circumstances, she was in a tight position to refuse.

They arrived at the same café where she and Lana got to know each other well. She smelt the strong scent of coffee as soon as she entered the café. For her, it was an aromatic smell and she liked it, just as she began to like the taste of coffee they served.

They sat in the table situated in the middle of the room. Freddy pulled out her chair and held out his hand to allow her to sit. She responded with a nod and a smile.

"So tell me," he began, "how did Clark meet a girl as beautiful as you?"

"You flatter me," she replied, "it's a long story on how we met but we were in Greece at the time"

"Greece?" he raised an eyebrow, "that must be the country of the most beautiful women in the world if you came from there"

He slowly placed his hand on hers, Diana pulled her hand away slowly while she glared at him. Diana did not understood what Freddy was trying but she understood that he was up to no good.

"You know," he began once more, "you're really different than any of the other girls I've ever met. You're way too beautiful and…. Interesting than the rest"

Is this what they called _flirting_? Diana immediately grabbed her shopping bags.

"I'm sorry but I should get going"

She was stopped by the sudden grab of her wrist, "Wait! Is there something wrong?"

"If I may, yes _you_!"

"I didn't mean anything besides compliment you"

"I'm no fool!" she was starting to yell

"Calm down," he shushed turning around to check the faces of the other customers, "besides don't pretend as if you haven't been checking me out!"

"I would never ever lay my eyes on you! I only have to stand you because of Clark"

"That's right, Clark your husband, seriously what do you see in the guy?!"

"He's my husband!"

"What does he have on you that made you marry that guy, anyway? He's not worthy of you"

"What do you mean by that?" she was furious

"Surely you didn't marry him because you were interested in him! Please! That guy is pathetic! He won us games in high school sure but he was a geek, writing pathetic articles in school about the poor, refusing to fight when someone challenges him! He's a weakling! He was-"

Diana's knuckles collided with Freddy's face whose bones gave out a loud "Crack!" as it did. Everyone in the café looked for the commotion and stared in horror as Diana's figure stood in front of the bloodied faced Freddy. They looked at the two figures: the man on the ground, his face bled profusely and the woman who stood in front of him, her knuckles filled with blood.

"What the he-"he shouted, still covering his face, trying to stop the bleeding

"How dare you?!" she yelled at him, "don't you talk about my husband like that! He's a million times more of a man than you'll ever be in your whole useless lifetime! He's worth more than your damned life and he is definitely the only guy worthy of me!"

Diana finally realized she was in the middle of the confusion from everybody. She needed to get out, draw attention away from herself. She told herself that she would do her best to make a good first impression around the tenants of her husband's childhood hometown so that they may continue living in Smallville in the future but it seemed then that she not only broke Freddy's nose but that promise as well. She ran towards the door and out of the café, guilt-ridden, feeling pathetic.

* * *

"There's my wife!" Clark boomed, "what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry," she put down the shopping bags, "there were some…. Complications"

Diana's head was lowered and Clark knew that it meant something bad happened.

"What happened?" he asked

"Nothing," she shook her head while trying to force a smile, "your car kind of broke down"

"Did it?" he looked out of the window to check the car, "I'm going to have to fix that"

"No need, I took it for repairs"

"Oh thanks" he stared at his wife, "is that all that's wrong?"

"Yeah"

"Diana I know you very well," he lifted her chin to get her to look him in the eye, "and that's how I know there's something else"

She held his hand and stared at it, "Remember your friend, Freddy?"

"Yeah.." Clark was wary of the question

"There was an argument between me and him that lead for me to…. punch him on the face"

"Punch him? How hard?" Clark had a good idea how strong Diana was and knew that her punches were not meant for humans to easily survive from. This worried him

"Hard enough for him to gain a blooded face"

Clark was in horror, "Why?"

Diana was speechless. She couldn't tell him the real reason because she understood from the start of their relationship that Clark has doubted himself for becoming Wonder Woman's lover. She knew he felt he wasn't worthy of her, even after all those times Diana reassured him that he was and he will always be the worthiest guy for her. Her theory was further proven when he asked her why it was him she picked out of all the guys in the world, just earlier in the week. By telling him, she felt, he would continue to doubt himself.

"Diana?" Clark raised his eyebrows to her

"It was a meaningless argument about the unpleasantness from the reunion which ignited my short temper," she looked down, "it was my fault"

Her husband didn't say a word for a few seconds but she felt his stare at her as she looked down on the floor.

"Diana that can't just be the reason", he touched her shoulder, "please explain it to me"

"I don't need to explain myself!" Diana pushed his hand away from her shoulder and stared at her husband's eyes.

"Diana-"

* * *

Clark was right. Explanation was necessary but she couldn't take the questions anymore! She couldn't understand why it was such a big deal for him that she punched someone; she was always in fights with criminals- who were humans just like Freddy- with Superman, nevertheless! He didn't seem to mind those times, what made this situation special?!

"Kal," she continued to stare at his worried eyes, "it doesn't matter! What's done is done! There's nothing else we can do!"

"Except apologize"

The thought made Diana cringed with anger, "Never! I would never apologize to that pathetic excuse of a man!"

"Diana!" Clark has finally raised his voice, he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"I'm going upstairs," Diana concluded their unfinished argument, "I want to be alone"

"Wai-"

And with that, she ran upstairs towards their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Clark watched Diana as she ran towards and up the stairs. It was different of her to act that way over, as she described, "a meaningless argument". The only times he saw her act that way were during their time as Superman and Wonder Woman in the Justice League when they were interrogating super- villains or when the world was at stake.

"What happened?"

* * *

**Its been a while since I posted some new chapters but I right now, I posted 2 chapters and will post 2 more tomorrow. Thank you all for bearing with me again and hope you like it.  
**

**On the other hand, it's Clark and Diana's first fight! I wasnt sure how to portray it at first and this is the one of the best I could come up with.**

**Thank you again for reading and hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Next Up: Clark tries to find the truth**


	6. Chapter 6

**(To those confused with the chapters please look back to Chapter 5)**

Clark woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of the couch. After their first fight as a married couple, Clark was forced to sleep in the couch since Diana has shut the door on him. He couldn't understand what happened between Diana and Freddy as well as why it angered Diana when he continuously asked about it. It worried him and he couldn't leave the situation alone.

He walked upstairs to try to talk to Diana.

"Diana?" he knocked on their bedroom door.

No reply. The door was unlocked and so Clark opened it and entered but she wasn't there. He noticed the flowing curtains and felt the breeze of the air through the open window. He sighed.

"She must've went flying"

* * *

The memories of their fight still racked inside Diana's mind. She still couldn't explain the importance of her argument with Freddy to Clark. She thought maybe if she explained the truth to Clark, he might've understood, but, on the other hand, she couldn't allow her husband to doubt himself again. If only he wasn't so stubborn, she thought.

The feel of the wind that brushed through her cheeks was wonderful and peaceful. She loved the crisp feeling of the countryside air and the way it slightly calmed her.

She flew over the town to gain a peek of how the preparation for the festival was going. They were all working earnestly and together. It was a pretty sight for her to watch. She loved the fact that people in Smallville worked together into building events that created happy memories for everyone. She suddenly remembered that Clark was supposed to go to town that day to help out with some of the preparations.

"Kal" she thought of her husband -who was concerned for her and whom she shouted at.

She turned around to continue flying, perhaps away from Smallville for the meantime. She wanted so much to help with the preparations but given that most of Smallville has witnessed her in an unpleasant form she wouldn't be able to help without them fearing her. As she turned around, she noticed Freddy walking around the town whose face was filled with bruises and bandages. His face was a wreck. Diana should've felt bad about the mess she made, but she knew he deserved that for the way he talked about her precious husband. She smirked at the sight of his face filled with bandages and flew away.

* * *

Clark had to get to the bottom of their argument and so, apart from having to help out with the preparation for the festival, he drove to the town. He first and foremost looked for Freddy whom he knew was also helping out. As he searched for him, he couldn't help but overhear whispers from townsfolk about him and... his wife?

Clark concentrated his super hearing towards one of the whispers to gain a full understanding of the question as he pretended to pick out fruits from the nearby fruit stall.

"There he is. Clark Kent" whispered one of the two ladies he knew was staring at him behind his back

"His wife really did that?" asked the other lady who wore a dress in contrast to the other one who wore a shirt and trouser.

"Yeah" she confirmed, "you'd think someone who was raised respectably as Clark Kent would pick out a wife more well-tempered and well... less scary than that"

"I still couldn't believe it," the woman in the dress expressed, "why did she punch Freddy anyway?"

"The other customers couldn't get what they were fighting about but they heard it involved Clark, and according to Freddy, he was only asking her whether she would like for him to guide her around the town since she was on her own and she didn't know the town very much. Apparently she assumed that he was flirting with her and started shouting at him about how she have a husband. Then I guess she lost her temper and suddenly punched him"

"Oh my-"

"Exactly," the lady sighed, "poor Freddy"

The conversation fueled more confusion into Clark's head. The story was different from the way Diana told it and far more unusual. Diana would never suddenly lose her temper towards things like that. He needed a straight answer but it seemed he wouldn't get it from Freddy as well since it was clear he was spreading lies about his wife. Even though this angered Clark, he had to try.

He finally found Freddy, helping with the set-ups of the banners. His face was noticeable as it was filled with bruises and bandages, courtesy of his wife.

"Freddy we need to talk" Clark called over to him

"What is there to talk about Kent?" refusing to look him in the face, "your wife is a freak who goes around punching people"

Clark tried to hold his anger and hand from finishing Diana's work.

"I just want to know what it is that made her punch you" he said in the calmest way he could muster

"Beats me Kent," he still wouldn't face him, "I offered to take her around and she thought I was flirting with her and punched me in the face"

"I know my wife Freddy and that hell sure doesn't sound like her" he accused him

"Whatever Kent, I'm the one who ended up with a bloody face here, why would I lie?"

Their conversation was going nowhere. Clark knew Freddy wasn't telling the whole story and he wasn't intending to. Perhaps if he talked to someone else who was in the cafe, he thought.

* * *

"Clark!" Lana's voice was recognizable from that point on

"Lana," he smiled as he saw her friendly face

"Can we talk?" it sounded urgent

"Sure"

Clark and Lana sat beside the window in the famous family restaurant situated at the Centre of the town. They had to stay away from the cafe for a while due to the revolving rumors that centered on Clark's wife.

"What's up?" Clark asked while drinking from his water

"Have you heard the rumors about Diana?"

"Kinda, yeah" his face turned solemn

"They say she's dangerous and that people around Smallville should watch out for her" Lana leaned to whisper

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah" she nodded, "Do you know what happened between her and Freddy?"

"I heard stories but I don't believe any of them", he went on, "it didn't sound like Diana at all"

"I know, I didn't believe it as well"

"Thanks Lana," Clark suddenly flinched

"Are you okay?" Lana held his clenched fist

"It's just that I feel really helpless not being able to know anything and unable to clear off my wife's stained name"

"I know it's hard for you right now," she tightened her grip on his clenched fist, "but I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of this and once you do, I'm positive that you can clear her name. She's my dear friend now and I will do my best to help you"

"I'm really glad she has you as her friend now Lana", he unclenched his fist and held her hand, "thank you"

Lana smiled.

Clark and Lana soon began to reminisce some of their memories in high school, what happened to them after they left and some of Clark's stories about Diana. As they talked, Clark noticed Freddy walking with a couple of guys around him, whom he recognized were the same guys he hanged out back in high school. They were laughing.

"If he wouldn't tell me what happened," Clark thought, "then I guess I'll have to find out my own way"

He turned to look at Lana who has noticed Clark looking out the window, "I'm sorry I have to go for a moment but I'll be back"

"Oh okay" Lana said, stunned.

Clark ran towards the door but super-sped to hide around the corner to where Freddy and his gang were standing, still laughing. Clark listened in to their conversation and pressed a button from something in his pocket.

"You should've seen Kent's face!" Freddy boomed, "_Clueless_ to what actually happened!"

"You'd think his wife would probably have told him" commented by the guy he remembered as Brad

"Yeah," Freddy agreed, "I'm telling you she's acting! Kent has something against her and she was forced to marry him. Poor gal, but I'll be there once she's free of him!"

"Dude you're interested in somebody else's wife!" Brad commented

"Who cares?!" Fred remarked, "her husband's pathetic anyway, I'm more interesting than him. She'll like me more than him, its fine"

"You're forgetting the fact she punched you in the face Fred" the guy who Clark couldn't remember, reminded him

"Shut up!" Fred pushed him.

"What made her punch you anyway?" Brad asked

"He insulted her husband" the other guy answered

"Nice touch!"

"I wouldn't go as much as say insulted," Fred defended himself, "all I did was tell her the sad truth about how Kent is actually just a pathetic guy. Must've scared the life out of her"

"And you made her sound bad to everyone" the other guy reminded him

"They don't need to know the true story"

They continued to laugh, unaware of the presence that hid behind them. A presence whose anger boiled right down to the core of his heart.

Clark grabbed Fred by his shirt and pushed him up the wall, lifting him from the ground. His two henchmen tried to pull Clark away from Fred but Clark simply pushed them away, making them land by the trash cans.

"How dare you?!" Clark yelled, "you insulted my wife and made her look bad to everyone!"

"What the hell?!" Fred shouted, "Get off of me! You're just as crazy as your wife!"

"Why?!" Clark demanded, " why did you do that?!And you better tell me the truth"

Clark pushed him further against the wall which gave Fred the stabbing pain in his head and back. He screamed in pain.

"Okay okay!" Fred surrendered, "I admit I was interested in her and I didn't think you're a worthy guy for her!"

"She's my wife!" Clark shouted to his face, determined to hammer down the thought to Fred's brain, "how the hell could you hit on her when you know she's married!"

"Whatever you're both crazy!"

"If you ever come near me or my wife again and make my wife angry or sad" Clark threatened, his face inches from Fred's, "I swear I will finish my wife's job and break the other parts of your body!"

"As if Kent you-"

Fred's comeback was halted with a punch from Clark to the wall next to him; a punch which left a massive crack on the wall, leaving Fred horrified of the sight. Clark tried his best to avoid expressing his whole anger in that one punch.

"I swear" Clark hissed

After Clark released Fred from his grip, he whimpered and ran away immediately, leaving his two henchmen who were still unconscious.

Clark's mind was in turmoil. It was because of him, _him_ that Diana punched Fred; that Diana had to suffer the criticism from _his _hometown; because of the insults directed to _him_. He had to apologize to Diana, immediately but, at the same time, he couldn't allow people in Smallville to speak bad things about his wife. No, he needed to do something about this.

"Clark?" Lana called out, "what happened? Where did you go?"

"Lana," he stopped her, "I need your help"

* * *

**I gotta say I found the confrontation between Clark and Fred quite hard but I had fun creating the (maybe) tension between the two.  
**

**Looks like Clark has finally learned the truth! Its just up to him and Lana to help Diana now!**

**Thank you again for reading and hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Next Up: Clark puts up his plans in action with the help of Lana**


	7. Chapter 7

Diana flew down by their front door with a clear mind in her head. Thanks to her whole day of flying on her own, her mind was given the chance to think over what she could do to settle her argument with her husband. It was then that she decided to apologize to him, (and only him) for shouting at him.

She held her breath and opened the door only to catch the crispy smell of roast chicken from the hallway. She slowly walked towards the kitchen to make sure she didn't hallucinate the smell. She didn't. On the dinner table, there was a big roast chicken served, along with salad and roast potatoes. Standing on the table with the food, candles stood tall and high and lit. And beside it, her husband stood with a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hi" he greeted in the most casual way

"Hi"

"Uumm-"Clark stammered, "I made us dinner"

"Kal you're stating the obvious" she reminded him

"I know, it's just that-"Clark took in a huge breath of air, "Listen, I'm really sorry for questioning you, I know I should've left it alone and trusted you completely about it but I didn't and I'm sorry"

Diana gave out a sympathetic smile. She found his apology genuine and cute and she couldn't help but smile over his flustered face.

"I'm sorry too" she apologised, "I should've trusted you with the truth earlier"

"No you don't," he walked towards her, "Diana I should've known better that when you hide something it's usually for the best of others, I should've known this because I've lived my whole life with secrets from others for their safety"

"But still-"

"I love you Diana" he lifted her chin so that she could see into his eyes

"I love you more"

* * *

Diana leaned in to kiss her husband- her husband who seemed to have matured even more over the day. The kiss which she longed for the whole day.

Diana pushed herself away from Clark for a moment, " Our marriage would continue to work if we are honest with each other and so that day, you see what happened was-"

"You don't need to explain yourself" Clark stopped her, "I know what happened"

"H-How?" Diana looked confused

"I'm a reporter Diana," Clark smiled, "it's my job to uncover these things"

"Then do you know why I didn't tell you?"

"Vaguely"

Diana brushed Clark's messy hair back to tidy it up, "We've worked together for 3 years, enough time for me to know how you sometimes doubt yourself in some of the decisions that happens in your life- including me. You doubt yourself, thinking that you're not worthy of me; and I didn't want you to feel this way after hearing what Freddy has said about us"

Clark looked down for a while, as if thinking very deeply about what Diana has just told him. He then looked to her and asked, "Should I doubt myself?"

"No" Diana shook her head, "Definitely no. Out of all the men I have and will soon encounter, you are the best decision my heart made, that _I _made"

"Then I guess I'm the luckiest guy in the world"

"Kal, don't be afraid, my love for you is a love that lasted for a thousand years and will last for a thousand more"

"Then you're the person my heart has died for everyday just waiting but now that I have found you, my heart can live on happily as long as you're by my side"

"You won't have to wait anymore and will never have to wait again because time and our hearts has brought us together and nothing can separate us, not now not ever"

"I won't let them"

Clark tightly hugged his wife, his wife that he treasured and loved and will continue to love everyday for a thousand years and a thousand more.

* * *

Smallville was celebrating its annual Founder's Festival and Diana could not imagine a more merry sight than what the town currently presented. Banners were hung everywhere: some with the words, "Smallville Annual Founder's Festival", while others depicted messages about the fun things available for everyone; small yellow flags also hung from roofs; the street was lined with stalls that sold all sorts of things from flowers, delicious snacks and foods as well as festival souvenirs. There were also a lot of stalls that challenged people in games where they could win prizes, games such as trying to catch goldfishes with a small net, shooting rubber ducks or hooking up prizes from a revolving table.

Besides the stall and decorations, the massive stacks of wood in the middle of the town centre and the stage that stood in front of it, had the most significance to everyone. It was where they would burn their mistakes and make their new promises. Diana was mesmerised by the sight of the small town.

As the couple walked through the town, Diana couldn't help but wonder what it was that went through the minds of everyone they passed by, who she noticed were staring at her. She felt uneasy from the beginning in regards to arriving to the festival after the fiasco with her and Freddy but Clark insisted that she should come and enjoy the festival with him. It was his puppy face that made her eventually agree. Although…

"Clark," she called out to her husband who held her hand tightly next to her, "I still feel uneasy about this"

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I'm sure everyone isn't thinking anything bad about you"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I am sure"

She eyed her husband for a moment. She could see right through his smile- he was hiding something. The question was, what was it?

It wasn't until later that an old woman dressed in a yellow silk dress and wore a large sun hat came up to them and talked.

"Isn't it a nice day today?" her greeting was mostly directed to Clark as to Diana

"It is," Clark answered, "a perfect day for the festival"

"Definitely," she then turned to Diana," hello I believe we've never met before"

"Hello," Diana greeted

"You're Clark's wife right?" she held out her hand for a handshake

"Yes," Diana took her hand, "My name's Diana"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Diana," she smiled, "My name is Donna, the Kents are very close friends of mine and since you're now part of their family, that makes you a close friend of mine as well"

"Thank you, I appreciate it very much"

"Good, how are you finding Smallville?"

"Fantastic," Diana described, "absolutely fantastic"

"I'm glad," Donna said, "we might be late but on behalf of all the people in Smallville, Welcome to Smallville"

Diana bowed down showing her gratitude, "Thank you"

After waving goodbye to Donna, Diana immediately turned to Clark.

"Clark?" she called out to him, "did you do something?"

"What do you mean?"

"That woman, I was sure I saw her in the café the day of the incident yet," Diana explained, "why is it that she acts as if she hasn't seen me, a complete stranger, with bloody hands before?"

"She might've forgotten about it"

"Kal" she hissed

"Fine," he held up his hands in the air, giving up, "the truth is…"

* * *

"_Lana I need your help"_

"_In what?" Lana asked_

"_In helping Diana"_

"_How?" Lana didn't hesitate_

"_Through this"_

_Clark held out a voice recorder in front of him to allow Lana to hear the recording, he then pressed "play". Lana listened to the recording of Fred's voice as well as his two friends._

_"I'm telling you she's acting! Kent has something against her and she was forced to marry him. Poor gal, but I'll be there once she's free of him!"_

"_Dude you're interested in somebody else's wife!" Brad commented_

"_Who cares?!" Fred remarked, "her husband's pathetic anyway, I'm more interesting than him. She'll like me more than him, its fine"_

"_And you made her sound bad to everyone" the other guy reminded him_

"_They don't need to know the true story"_

_Lana's expression was stunned after hearing the recording. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She was then determined to help Clark more than ever._

"_I'm in," Lana nodded, "what do you want me to do?"_

"_Take this voice recorder by the broadcasting station and play this recording so that everyone could hear it from the speakerphones" he instructed it to her as simple as he could_

"_Okay what about you?"_

"_I have a business to take care of," he told her in a serious tone, "I'm counting on you"_

"_Well you've counted on the right person" Lana smiled and took of._

_Clark super sped around town, earnestly looking for Freddy, who not 15 minutes ago ran away from him. He couldn't have gotten far, he thought. He first checked his home, then the café, the mechanics store- where Fred worked, but with no luck. He then checked alleyways and asked every person he could ask where he was. Nothing. That was when Clark realized there was only one thing left for Fred to do in regards from hiding from him. Drive away._

_Clark was right. As he super sped around the countryside road, he caught a glimpse of Fred's green truck driving through the one way road beside the sea of grasses. Clark ran straight ahead of the truck and stopped in the middle of the road, a mile away from where Fred's truck was still driving- sparing Fred the element of surprise. It was pointless._

_Fred immediately stepped on the brakes after seeing Clark in the middle of the road. The truck almost swerved to the sides but Fred had gain control over it immediately._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Fred shouted_

"_Get out of the car Fred" Clark instructed him_

"_What do you want?" he refused to get out of the car_

"_I want you to apologize" Clark once again grabbed him by his shirt through the car window_

"_Fine fine I'm sorry" Fred put up his hands, giving up_

"_Not to me!" Clark pulled Fred closer to him, "to my wife!"_

"_Why should I?!" he yelled, "you're the one I insulted not her, besides she's the one who punched me"_

"_Because you provoked her!"_

_Fred stared into Clark's angry eyes and realized that the pathetic man he thought Clark was, was actually a strong man determined to fight for what he loved. He then realized his mistake: Clark was a good man, he always was, he was just jealous of him - the boy who became a high school football hero and the man he turned out to be- the man who was living the good life in the city and married a pretty and strong woman, a woman who was madly in love with him. The lucky man._

"_Fine," Fred sighed, "I give up. I'll apologize to her straight away"_

"_No," Clark let him go, "during the festival"_

"_What?"_

"_Right now," Clark ignored him, "a recording of you admitting to what you did is playing in speakerphones around the town, letting everybody know about your lies"_

_Fred sighed, "how?"_

_Clark could hear the recording from far away, as well as the murmurs and whispers of everyone in town about their misjudgments about his wife. Clark then let go of Fred._

"_When it comes to my wife," Clark told him, "there is no limit to what I would do for her"_

_Clark patted Fred's shoulder, "I'll see you in the festival"_

_Clark then turned to return to town until…_

"_Clark wait!" Fred called out, "I'm sorry"_

"_Why did you do it?" _

"_I guess I was just….. jealous of the lucky man who have it all"_

"_I don't have everything," Clark told him, "all I have is a wonderful wife who have made my life lucky and worth living"_

"_Like I said, lucky"_

"_I'm sure you'll find someone in your life as well" Clark said, "just… try not to steal other people's wives"_

_Fred chuckled at the statement and sighed. He turned around and waved his hand to Clark, "I'll see you in the festival"_

* * *

"You did all that?" Diana was surprised after hearing the story

Clark shrugged his shoulders, "I told you, there's no limit to what I would do for you. Even if it made me the scary guy for a moment, if it involved you, I would do anything"

"You're scaring me just hearing that you know," Diana told him, "what will happen if…. I'm gone?"

"Diana don't say tha-"

"Just….in case"

"Nothing will happen to you," Clark assured her, "I will protect you"

"Kal" Diana shot him a look that demanded an answer

"I don't know what I would do," Clark admitted, "that's why I'm scared Diana, I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do or _could_ do if I… did. I will never be able to forgive myself if I lost you and it might lead me to lose control over myself and then possibly hurt everyone else and-". His voice broke slowly

"Kal" Diana tried to calm her husband with a touch of his cheeks. She brushed his cheeks and held his trembling hand

"You're my every breath Diana," Clark reminded her, "if you're gone I could never continue on living"

"Then I'll never go anywhere but with you"

Diana kissed her husband for reassurance that she will stay by his side forever- for a thousand years and more, because there are no other place for her to stay than beside her husband whom she loved and will always loved.

* * *

**In this chapter, I identified Clark's fear as something that would not only involve the two of them but perhaps everyone around them. This was one of the main issue between making the two a couple: that they were both too powerful. I plan on furthering this point later on in the story but first, what do you think about it?**

**Anyway, it looks as if things have worked out with Clark and Diana in the end after all!**

**Thank you again for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Next Up: Clark and Diana's promise**


	8. Chapter 8- Promises of a thousand years

The couple walked around the festive town together, and as they did, Clark was glad to see everyone greeting and talking to Diana. He realized that Diana was not only getting used to Smallville as her home but Smallville itself was getting used to his wife. He couldn't have asked for a much more pleasant scene.

They arrived in front of different stalls, buying foods and snacks as much as they could, snacks that included corn dogs and corns on cobs as well as chips. They also bought sweets such as chocolate apples and cream filled crepes.

"Here," Clark held out his cream and chocolate filled crepe to Diana so she may taste it. Diana took a bite from the crepe but it left her with cream on the side of her mouth. Clark laughed and wiped the crème off of her soft face.

"Thanks" Diana blushed

"You know you're really cute when you blush" Clark complimented her.

Diana's face was beet red, "I uumm-"

Clark laughed at his wife's expression who stammered trying to get a reply from herself. She looked to him with an annoyed expression and punched him in the shoulder, "Clark!"

"Sorry" he continued to laugh

Clark's laughter was broken when a man appeared behind Diana, a man whose face was filled with a sympathetic expression, he was dressed nicer than most days Clark has seen him- his collared shirt was properly buttoned unlike other times when the buttons were unlevelled, he has shaved his beard but kept his moustache; his hair was also cut and combed.

"Hi" he greeted in a gruff but calm voice

Diana turned around to face the mysterious voice behind her. She was surprised to see Freddy standing so mannerly, "Hello"

"Hey Clark"

"Hey" Clark replied

"Listen," he turned to Diana, "I acted like a huge jerk to you and I wanted to apologize for everything that I have done to offend you, I'm sorry, and this time, I genuinely am sorry"

Diana was reluctant to take Fred's handshake but she still did, "I accept your apology"

"Thank you," he continued to shake her hand, "I'm really grateful that you can accept my apology for the second time"

"It's nothing" Diana smiled, "and I apologize for punching you"

"Please don't," he held up his hand, "I deserved it"

There was silence between the two but Clark knew they were coming into an agreement with each other and he was glad.

"Clark," Fred turned to him, "I'm sorry as well"

"It's not a problem," Clark shook his hand, "I gotta say Freddy you clean up really well"

"Thanks," he chuckled, "that's because I'm committing a new promise today I hope I could fulfil for the year ahead, and I thought what better way to start but to look good"

Both Clark and Diana smiled to him, they knew he was changing and he meant it.

"What promise?" Clark asked, "if I _may_ ask"

"You'll know soon enough but," Fred sighed, "to tell you the truth my life hasn't been great since high school, I couldn't get into any college in the city so I have been stuck in the same workplace, I could barely pay rent and fill my fridge with anything but beer. Because of this, I resulted into drinking alcohol every night and well you know the rest…. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I admit I was jealous of you Kent, you seemed to have everything but even after what I did to you, you still gave me a second chance, even you Diana, and I thank you for that. I could only hope as well that you will help me fulfil my new promise"

"We will," Diana put up her hand on his shoulder, "we definitely will"

Fred turned from Diana to Clark who gave him a smile and a pat at the back. This was enough to give Fred confidence for his new and bright future.

"Well," Fred sighed, "I better leave you two lovebirds alone, I'll see you later"

"See you Freddy" Clark waved

"Goodbye" Diana smiled

* * *

"Glad to see you're back" a voice appeared from beside them. It was Lana

"Lana!" Diana hugged her

"It's so great to see you again Diana" Lana hugged back

"Thank you for everything Lana," Diana showed her gratitude through a bow," I heard everything from Clark"

"Did you now?" Lana smiled, "then you must've heard how it was all his idea"

"But still Lana," Clark insisted, "if it wasn't for your help I wouldn't have done it"

"I just did what I could" Lana told them, "but I gotta ask, was it just coincidence that you brought your voice recorder with you at the time?"

"Like I said, I'm a reporter," he reminded them, "it's my job to always be attentive in gathering potential news"

"I should've expected more from Smallville's great reporter" Lana laughed, "but I'm glad I was of help"

"You did more than that," Diana told her, "and I thank you again for that"

"You're my friend now Diana," Lana reminded her, "and that means I would do anything I could to help you and be there for you"

"Likewise," Diana smiled, "if there's anything I could do for you, please don't hesitate to ask me"

"I'll keep that in mind," Lana smiled," well enjoy the festival, I have to go since I'm part of the planning committee"

"We will," Clark told her, "and thank you again"

"No problem," Lana waved goodbye, "see you later"

"See you" Diana waved back

Clark turned to face his wife, "I'm glad that you and Lana have become such good friends"

"Me too" she looked at Lana, who was running, "she's a good friend"

* * *

"Hello people of Smallville," a voice boomed from speakerphones around town, "I hope you're enjoying your time in our Founder's Festival! Right now, our famous annual Bonfire is about to start where you can write about your past mistakes and throw them in the fire. You can also announce your promises for the year coming so that we, your comrades in Smallville may support you!"

Diana grabbed a piece of paper from the table and a pen from her bag. She then wrote all the mistakes she has made from the past year and among them she wrote:

"Failed to completely trust my husband"

She threw the paper to the fire

* * *

Clark tried to hide his piece of paper from his wife, concealing the past mistakes he has made from the past year where among them he wrote:

"Lost trust of my wife for a moment"

He threw the paper to the fire

* * *

A gruff voice appeared in the speakerphone that both Clark and Diana recognized, they turned around to confirm the suspicion and they were right. Freddy stood in the stage. He cleared his throat and began:

"Hello my name is Fred," he introduced himself, "and I would like your support for my new promise: that I would work hard from now on to make my life better as well as avoid alcohol as much as I could"

The crowd clapped their hands which both Clark and Diana recognized as a sign of their approval.

"Thank you" Fred bowed his head to the crowd.

Both Clark and Diana couldn't help but somehow feel proud of Fred. It seemed as if he had gone a long way from what he was to what he was now trying to become. Because of this, they told themselves that they would help him whenever they could, to fulfil his new promise.

* * *

Clark suddenly grabbed hold of Diana's hand and pulled her through the crowd and onto the stage. Diana was stunned by Clark's actions who held the microphone to his face.

"Hello my name is Clark Kent," Clark introduced himself," and I would like your blessing for my new promise"

He turned to look at Diana

"I promise you that I will protect you now and forevermore," he continued to face his wife who in turn stared at him, "I will die again and again for a thousand years if it means keeping you happy and by my side. Diana," he held her hand tightly, "my heart has died everyday waiting for you but now that you're here I can't allow for it to die anymore instead I will continue on loving you for a thousand years and a thousand more"

Diana continued to stare into his blue eyes after which she grabbed the microphone from him and turned to the crowd.

"Hello my name is Diana" she introduced herself, " and I would like your blessing for my new promise," she turned to Clark, "I promise to stay by your side no matter what, through thick and thin, never wavering," she then put her hand on his cheeks and brushed it, "I will never leave your side and will continue on loving you for a thousand years just as my heart has endured a wait that felt like a thousand years just waiting for you"

Clark smiled and kissed his wife passionately as the crowds clapped and cheered. They then whispered to each other, "I love you"

* * *

As the fire crackled into the warm night, the people of Smallville danced in twos around the massive bonfire. The sight was mesmerising for Diana to watch, the crisp glow of the fire against the dark but starry night gave off a sense of warmth and peace- one which everyone in Smallville enjoyed. Added to that was the sweet acoustic sound of a band that played as everyone danced with it.

"May I have this dance?" Clark extended his arm to Diana

"Certainly" she grabbed hold of his hand.

As they danced around the bonfire, Diana laid her head onto Clark's chest to rest, his warm feel gave her comfort. Clark in turn, rested his head onto Diana's.

"Clark," Diana didn't move her head, "thank you"

"There's really no need to thank me Diana," he said, "it was my fault as well"

"No," Diana looked into his eyes, "not just that, thank you everything. Nobody has explained to me how beautiful the world is just like how I see it now. It's all because of you that I now see not just fear and betrayal anymore but beauty instead"

"Right now all I could see is beauty in front of me," Clark told her, "and you will always be beauty to me. I can't express you how much I love you, in fact, I love you this big and more"

Diana laughed at the sight of her husband standing with his arms stretched open wide. To others he looked crazy but to her he looked sweet- the only man who has captured her heart.

"Eyes have never seen this big you know?" Clark continued, "In fact I think I can go further," he continued to stretch his arms even further, making his face look red.

"Okay okay," Diana stopped him, "I get it, I love you a million times more than that too"

"Oh no you don't," he chuckled, "I love you more, here look I can stretch my arms even further beating yours"

"Clark!" she continued to laugh and hugged him

"I love you" he stared into her eyes

"I love you too"

* * *

**I've finally finished the arc and hoped you enjoyed reading it! I highlighted different aspects of their relationship with each other more in this arc.**

**Anyway, Clark and Diana have made their promises to each other but would they be able to survive through obstacles to keep their promises with one another?**

**Thank you again for reading and hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Next Up: Trouble arises and Diana makes a revelation!**


	9. Chapter 9

_2 months ago_

"_Thank you for coming in such short notice Colonel"_

"_What's the situation?" _

_Colonel Steve Trevor was one of America's greatest asset; a brave and selfless soldier who always looked out for others. He was the current head of A.R.G.U.S (Advanced Research Group for Uniting Super-Humans) and along with his trustworthy nature, he was a valuable ally to the Justice League._

"_After Doomsday's attack," the officer explained," we analysed everything that was destroyed or taken from STARS labs and we managed to identify that a large number of Kryptonite… went missing"_

"_Kryptonite?" Steve asked, surprised, "you mean the rocks from Superman's home planet? The ones that could hurt or even potentially kill him?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Who authorised this? Why wasn't I told about this?"_

"_I did"_

_A voice appeared from behind Steve, a voice too familiar to him. She walked with poise towards the Colonel who stood with his mind on guard to what might happen next with her around._

"_Amanda Waller" Steve identified, "why haven't I been told about this? Wasn't my permission needed for these decisions involving the Justice League?"_

"_You might be the current head of ARGUS but this decision was put forth by the president himself"_

"_Why?"_

"_These vigilantes might be heroes but they cannot be far from being a threat to the world as well" Waller explained, "you know that Colonel"_

_He looked straight to her eyes, determined to expose something from her, a hidden agenda or something that he could use to bring her down._

"_There is no point arguing about these things Colonel" she continued, "and since the world might be in danger, I suggest we work together to prevent a new catastrophe"_

_Steve finally gave up on arguing with her because he knew she was right. The world was at stake and they couldn't afford to waste time._

"_Fine" he turned towards the soldier, "what were taken besides Kryptonites?"_

"_Nothing potentially dangerous but," the soldier paused, "it's not just green kryptonite that was stolen, red kryptonites were also stolen"_

"_Red kryptonite?" Steve asked, "what's it effect on Superman?"_

"_It has an unpredictable and different effect on Kryptonians every time" Waller answered_

"_Very well," Steve concluded, "since this situation involves a Justice Leaguer, we have to inform the Justice League"_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their first arrival in Smallville. Both Clark and Diana had assumed some of their responsibilities as Superman and Wonder Woman while at the same time, enjoying their lives as a married couple together at their house in Smallville and keeping the farm afloat. The Justice League took it upon themselves to carry some of Superman and Wonder Woman's responsibilities so that they may spend more time together, as part of their wedding gift to them, mentioned Flash and Green Lantern.

Diana got used to living in a small town such as Smallville. She realized that Smallville was almost like Themscyra in some ways: peaceful and beautiful. She loved the beauty of the countryside as well as the tranquillity it brought to her, it reminded her of Themscyra. Though most of all, she loved the time she spent with her husband who was hard at work in keeping the farm running. She helped him in some of the farm labours but Clark continued to insist he could do them by himself. Either she was being spoiled or he was being too ignorant, Diana thought.

One morning, she prepared herself to fly off to take her shift around the world. She put on her Wonder Woman costume and went outside towards the barn where Clark was working.

"Kal?" she looked for him

"I'm here!" a voice shouted from behind a piled haystack

She peered from the corner of the piled haystack and saw her husband, wearing a blue denim overall which highlighted his strong muscles and biceps. She found the overalls to be a handsome clothing for her husband. She walked closer to him just as he dropped haystacks on the ground.

"I have to go" she told him

"Well take care" he smiled, "I'll be waiting"

She leaned to give him his kiss, "I'll see you tonight"

As Diana turned around to leave, she prepared herself to fly off until-

* * *

Clark was struck with fear as he saw his wife suddenly collapse. He immediately ran toward her to catch her head before they hit the ground.

"Diana?!" he shook her, "Diana can you hear me?"

Diana slowly shook her head as if trying to get rid of something from her mind.

"Diana?!"

She slowly opened her eyelids. With that, Clark sighed with relief.

"What happened?" she asked

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern, "you suddenly collapsed"

"I'm feeling fine now," she said as she tried to stand up, "I don't know how I collapsed, but it might've been because I haven't been sleeping well, in any case, it's okay now"

"Diana it isn't okay" Clark was about to yell with worry, "you said so yourself, Amazons are strong people and as far as I know, you're the strongest Amazon I know, this isn't nothing"

"Kal!" she halted her husband, "can't you see? I'm fine"

"But-"

She rubbed his cheeks for reassurance. He took her soft hands and kissed it.

"Fine," he sighed, "but just to make sure, let me take your shift for today"

Clark couldn't brush the worry he felt for his wife. And until she agreed, he wouldn't, no, he couldn't let go of the subject.

Diana knew it was pointless to argue with Clark about the subject since she knew the magnitude of how her husband worried, especially when it was about her.

"Okay," she gave in, "you can take my shift and to save you from worrying, I will be taking a nap this afternoon"

"Good" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Clark carried her inside and put her down their bed. He closed the curtains and turned towards his wife. He undressed her from her Wonder Woman costume and onto his old football shirt, her favourite and most comfortable shirt of his. He then ran towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water and set it down the bedside table.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked

"No," she smiled, "I'll be fine. Thank you"

He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, "Remember just call my name and I'll be able to hear you and rush to you immediately"

"It's not my first time Kal" she reminded him, "now go get them Superman"

Clark gave her a smile but a smile Diana knew was filled with anxiety.

"I'll be home as soon as I can"

"And I'll be waiting"

* * *

Diana woke up to a sudden light-headed feeling in her head. She couldn't shake it off, not anymore. Diana has never had headaches before, her body was trained to be the strongest it could be, trained to withstand punches, pain and illness. This one was different however, it was as if she was just punched by a man stronger than her husband. Suddenly, she felt a nauseating feeling, as if she was going to vomit. She ran straight to the bathroom and threw her face down to face the toilet, ready to release the ineffable feeling stirring inside of her. However, nothing came out.

"What's happening?" she asked herself

Clark couldn't wait to return home and take care of his wife. He couldn't understand what happened and why it happened but Clark was certain about one thing: whatever Diana felt during that time was not natural. And just with that, Clark knew he needed to be there for his wife.

He continued to fly over cities, watched above them, checked for any trouble that might've been occurring. And even as he did this, his mind was still focussed on Diana.

He needed to get home, next to his wife.

Diana stared at herself through the bathroom mirror. She investigated every possibility that could've been causing her illness. It was then that Diana realized what she has failed to recognize: for an Amazon warrior whose body was always at perfect shape, she admitted that she had gained a few pounds; furthermore, she noticed that she had been paler than ever before, perhaps not as pale as normal humans would be but pale enough to be noticed by an Amazonian.

"Could it be?"

One of an Amazonian's pride was their extensive knowledge of their own body. They knew how they could take care of themselves from injuries because they knew how their body worked better than anybody else, even Doctors. Because of this, Diana was sure…

"I'm carrying a child inside me"

* * *

**Hi guys! This is only a short chapter, perhaps the shortest chapter I've written so far but I hoped you enjoyed it**

**I decided to add in a prelude in an upcoming event in my story. The part with Steve and Waller is an important part of what will soon happen in the story and I hope you will look forward to it! Because the future events will highlight the strength of Clark and Diana's feelings for each other.**

**On the other hand, a happy revelation has struck Diana and its only a question on how she would break the news to Clark. I wondered how many of you guessed it before it was revealed.**

**Thank you again for reading! Reviews are continously appreciated!**

**Next Up: Diana tries to reveal the news to her husband. Meanwhile, trouble is calling!**


	10. Chapter 10

_2 months ago- after the wedding of Superman and Wonder Woman_

_Colonel Steve Trevor stood on the rooftop of the STAR Labs building. The night was quiet, the stars lit brightly and the night wind was cold. Overall, a normal night like any other. He was waiting patiently for any signs of his visitor, making sure he wouldn't reveal his surprised expression- since his visitor had a reputation of making others surprised by unexpectedly appearing out of nowhere. He prepared himself once again by straightening his back and taking in a huge breath of-_

"_Colonel"_

_He slightly jumped either way. Steve turned around to the deep voice behind him. There he was, crouching on the railing. He was barely visible- only his eyes glowed in the dark. He was a shadow- a shadow that represented fear to criminals but hope to victims._

"_Batman" he finally managed to pull out his voice_

"_I understand you wanted to speak to me"_

"_I did," the Colonel informed, "and I won't beat around the bush. The STAR Labs was broken in by Doomsday where he stole a number of green and red kryptonite. Whatever the reason for this is unknown but it's clear it might have something to do with Superman"_

_Batman was silent for a moment but Steve swore he saw Batman bit his lower lip._

"_Very well" Batman concluded, "I will make sure to look into the case. Leave it to the Justice League"_

"_Thank you"_

_Batman then dropped from the railing and slowly walked towards Steve. Steve, on the other hand, couldn't help but straighten himself further._

"_You knew that that this is Superman's weakness," Batman suddenly began, "yet why is it you called me out and told me this instead?"_

"_Because the information I am about to tell you can never get to Superman" Steve warned_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because this information might just break the already fragile bond between the Justice League and the government"_

"…"

"_The Kryptonite that were kept in the STAR labs were assigned by the President himself" Steve confessed, he then stared into Batman's eyes," but then I guess you already knew that didn't you? Otherwise you would have asked why there were kryptonites kept in the labs in the first place"_

"_I always knew the government has never truly trusted us" Batman acknowledged_

"_Then you should already know that if Superman learned the truth about this, his unwavering hope towards us might just feel betrayed which-"_

"_will therefore break the bond between the Justice League and the government"_

"_Exactly. That's why I called you instead," Steve told him, "besides Dia- Wonder Woman, you're one of the few members of the Justice League that expects everything from everyone- even the worst"_

"…_."_

_Batman was silent again for a moment._

"_Superman is a friend of mine and it's because of this that I must remind you that you are underestimating his trust and hope towards you"_

"_How is that?"_

"_Superman is the most hopeful person I know who grew up seeing the beauty of the world as well as its worst and it is this that makes him a great hero"_

"_Then I suppose you will tell him about this?"_

"_I will"__  
_

"_I__t's Superman's weakness that was stolen, this is vital information" at that point Steve was talking to himself  
_

_Batman prepared himself to fall off of the rooftop. He climbed the railing but before he jumped, he heard the Colonel's whisper to himself  
_

_"Batman," Steve called out," I will make sure to update you with everything about the investigation"_

_"Much appreciated Colonel"_

_And with that Batman jumped off of the roof. As he glided above the streets of Metropolis, he thought about the Colonel's whisper and remembered that memorable day when he stood as Superman's best man and the smile that sprawled across his best friend's face as his bride walked beautifully down the aisle,_

_"Kryptonite isn't his greatest weakness"_

* * *

"Diana?"

Clark called out to his wife as soon as he arrived home. His mind during his shift was filled with nothing but worry over his wife and it was at that moment that all his worry culminated to its peak.

"Kal?" the voice came from upstairs

Clark hurried to change into his normal clothes that were neatly piled on the sofa. This was done for at least 5 seconds. He quickly buttoned up his shirt but before he could run towards the stairs, Diana appeared, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her expression was blank. Her head was down but Clark saw that her eyes looked stun, her face was a bit pale, but most of all, she was silent.

"Diana?" he called out, "are you feeling okay?"

Her trance was broken by the sound of his voice.

"Kal"

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm uum-"

"Do you want me to get anything for you?"

"I need to tell you-"

"Perhaps we should call for a doctor?" Clark began walking back and forth, ignoring Diana's calls to him

"I need to tell you some-"

"Maybe it's a good idea to go to Watchtower first and get you checked there since most of our data are there?" he was talking to himself at that point

"Kal!"

"Should we call anyone in the Justice League? Though maybe-"

"KAL!"

Clark finally stopped. He quickly turned to his wife who marked a clear and serious expression towards her husband.

"There's something I need to tell you" she informed him

"What is it?" his voice was filled with concern

_Rriiinngg_

The sound came from Clark's pocket. It was his phone, in fact, it was the Justice League phone- a phone specifically designed for each members of the Justice League by Bruce for personal connections between each members.

Clark was reluctant to answer the phone at first but after seeing that it was from Bruce, he knew he had to take it. He shot a look to Diana who in turn, replied with a nod.

"Hi Bruce" he answered

"Hello Clark," Bruce replied, "is Diana with you?"

"Yeah"

"Then would you mind if you put it up to speakerphone?"

Clark did as he was told and asked Diana to come near him so that she may hear the conversation clearly.

* * *

"Hi Bruce" Diana called out, "were listening"

"Hello Diana," Bruce greeted, "there's something important I need to report to you both"

The next couple of minutes consisted of Bruce reporting to the couple of the incident in the STAR Labs involving Doomsday and the Kryptonite. The two were speechless and did not ask questions but instead allowed Bruce to further explain how the ARGUS soldiers were currently investigating into the matter as well as the Justice League itself. Through the whole explanation, Diana continuously glanced over her husband with concern. She tried to identify what went through his mind as Bruce spoke but all she saw was the external appearance he gave out. Her husband was serious and quiet. She, on the other hand, was struck with fear of the news, fear for her husband- one of his greatest enemies along with one of his greatest weakness were together. To Diana, this meant that a terrible plan was brewing.

"Why were we only told about this now?" Diana suddenly asked

Bruce didn't reply.

"Bruce?" Diana hissed, "this was two months ago yet it never occurred to you to tell us about this?"

"A lot of things happened that day Diana and one of them was your wedding"

"Even so Bruce!" Diana's voice was slowly rising, "this is kryptonite were talking about, something that could hurt Kal! Why were we never told?!"

"Would you have allowed me to destroy, as far as I saw, one of the happiest moment of your life?"

"That moment would have been gone if something bad were to happen in the future Bruce!"

"Diana" Clark finally managed to make a sound, he then looked at the phone, "Is there anything else you have found?"

"No not at the moment," Bruce informed him, "but right now I'm going to have to ask both you and Diana to go to Metropolis to investigate this further with us"

Both Clark and Diana were silent, they shot each other glances looking for answers from each other.

"All right Bruce," Clark began, "_I'll_ be going to Metropolis"

"Kal?" Diana voiced out, stunned by the reaction

Clark and Diana stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes, as if they were communicating with each other through their eyes.

"I will call you for confirmation later" Bruce concluded

"No Bruce there's no need" Clark stopped him from hanging up

"Yes there is!" Diana argued

"No Diana its better-"

"Kal!"

"Its best to discuss this first Clark," Batman told him, "Goodbye"

"Bruce wait-"Clark called out to his phone

* * *

"Kal how could you?" Diana began, "you can't decide these things by yourself!"

"Diana I can't risk you into these dangers especially since lately, you haven't been feeling well!"

"Kal I'm an Amazon! A warrior trained since they were a kid to be strong!" Diana argued

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

"Then the more for me to worry about your current situation right now!"

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

"Clark," her voice was stern, "these things, illness if you will, cannot affect me greatly as you might think. Besides-"

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

Diana gave out a huge sigh where she prepared herself but Clark was not willing to listen…

"No matter I can't ask you to go" Clark continued to argue

"Kal listen to me"

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

"I just want you to be safe Diana" he touched her cheeks, hoping she would understand

"Clark!"

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

"I'm sorry Diana" he turned away from her, "I can't argue with you about this"

"Kal-El! Listen to me!"

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

It was then that Clark realised of the third sound in the room that had been playing throughout their conversation. He turned around straight to his wife and stared at her from her face to her stomach. _Two heartbeats. Two heartbeats from one person._

* * *

"Two heartbeats?" Clark whispered to himself.

Diana looked at him with question about his whisper but as she continued to stare at her husband's stunned look, she soon realized that he was staring at her stomach. She slowly smiled.

"Two heartbeats?" Clark looked at Diana's smiling face, "are you-"

"Yes" Diana grinned, "were having a baby"

Clark's mouth remained opened as his eyes gleamed. He then began laughing after which he lifted Diana by the waist and up the air. Diana responded with laughter, joining her husband who seemed thrilled with the news.

"Were having a baby!" Clark finally let her go

"Yes we are!" Diana continued grinning

"This is- this is amazing!" Clark stammered, "how did this happen? I mean I thought-"

"It doesn't matter" Diana shushed him

"You're right," Clark nodded, "as long as we have a baby"

Clark kneeled in front of Diana, so that he was facing her stomach, where the baby lay. He closed his eyes and concentrated his hearing on the two heartbeats coming from his wife. Throughout his life, Clark has heard a lot of beautiful things: the sound of a bird singing from a mile away, the gentle sound of crickets on tree branches, the laughing sound of children playing, the grateful cries of a person after being saving and more, but the two heartbeats coming from his wife was, to him, the most fascinating sound out of all of them.

Clark finally opened his eyes and looked up to his wife who watched him the whole time. She was still smiling. As he got up, he held her hand.

"We've finally begun our own family haven't we?" he asked her

"Yes" she touched his cheeks, "and it's more than a reason for me to come with you to Metropolis"

"Diana-"

"Kal," she began, "were both individually strong but we are stronger when we are together, side by side"

"Diana I only want you to be safe"

"The only way I can _feel_ and be safe is if I know that you are by my side" she reminded him, "always"

Clark sighed. There was no arguing with her anymore. She was right. She was always right.

"If you say so," Clark finally gave up, "but promise me this, if there is anything,_ anything_, wrong at all, you would come and tell me immediately"

"I promise" she smiled

Clark pulled her closer to him and hugged her. She rested her head on his strong chest and closed her eyes, taking in his warmth. Clark understood from that moment on, that he and Diana had begun starting their own family. And it was because of this that he could never fail in protecting Diana and their unborn child. Because those two heartbeats coming from his wife is the sound of his family, his most precious treasure, his life.

* * *

**I've finally posted this chapter up! Sorry for late post again guys! This is Batman's first appearance in my story and it seemed as if Steve keeps appearing.. and I think he will appear more soon. The Justice League and Steve are important factors for the story later on.**

**Anyway, Clark finally got the happy news and it seems he couldnt be more happy! (I found the image of the two so cute as I wrote this! ) Though it seems as if trouble doesnt know timing since they have to leave immediately just after learning the happy news..**

**Thank you again for reading! Reviews are continously appreciated! And if you have questions please PM me**

**Next Up: Diana says a short term goodbye to a dear friend and the power couple prepare themselves off to Metropolis!**

**P.S I hope you are excited as I am about the Superman/WonderWoman on-going series, concentrating on the romantic relationship of Superman and Wonder Woman, coming out on October! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter of the "Lucky" storyline!**

* * *

"I'm really glad that you could come" Diana hugged Lana as she approached their table

"I'm glad you called me" Lana smiled

The café was almost empty during their meeting, there were only about three to five people, not including her and Lana. Normally, Diana preferred having empty meeting places than busy as she thought the noise disrupted her talk yet in this case, she would've preferred the place to have been busier because she thought that others would be more privy to their conversation especially since it was only them that had company from each other.

"How have you been?" Diana asked

"Quite good actually," Lana replied, "work has been going really well and since the reunion, I've been meeting up with old friends, which is fun"

"That sounds brilliant"

"It is and," Lana hesitated for a moment, "to be honest I've been seeing someone for a while now, actually"

"Really?" Diana wasn't surprised, Lana was a beautiful woman and it wasn't surprising that boys would go after her, "that's brilliant"

"It is" she smiled

"What's his name?"

"Donald"

"What is he like?" at that point, Diana started to sound like a concerned interrogator

"He went to the same high school with me and Clark," she began, "but he wasn't in the reunion so you wouldn't have met him. He was actually my old high school boyfriend"

"What made you two break up?"

"It's complicated, "she told him, " you could say we both had differences of opinion"

"I see" Diana decided not to divulge into the matter deeply as she feared she might accidentally tug something she shouldn't.

"If you need any help you know you can come to me right?" Diana asked her

"I know," Lana smiled, "and thanks"

Diana smiled back to her. She wanted to be there for her friend but she knew that she should leave some things alone until Lana is prepared to tell her herself.

"Well enough about me"!" Lana cut the silence, "how about you? How are you? How's Clark?"

"Well," she told her, "we're both well, we both have just been busy with work and keeping the farm afloat."

"I see," Lana took a sip from her coffee, "even though Clark quit his job, I guess keeping the farm alive is still tough, especially if its only you two that have been working on it"

Clark had told Lana before that he had quit his job in the Daily Planet. His decision to quit the Daily Planet was both a relief and a shock to Diana. She remembered how Clark complained that the once noble newspaper he had been working for had become a corporate material that forgot its purpose of chasing after truth with passion. She understood his decision and with that, she supported him throughout.

"It is," she agreed, "but hopefully, we manage to come through"

"Exactly what I admire about you two," Lana commented, "Although knowing Clark I bet you've had some hard times trying to convince him to let you help him right?"

"How did you know?" Diana was stunned. That was exactly the reason the two have gotten into arguments

"Since high school, Clark has always been stubborn about everything," Lana explained, "he wouldn't allow others to help him, he felt that he might be troubling others if he did. It's not as if he needed them though, he was strong and independent enough on his own. In fact it was him that helped the others. You could say he was…. A kind of a… hero"

Diana slightly chuckled at the thought. _It seems he has always been like this then, _she thought

"Although once you start a family, I'm sure Clark would make it easier for the both of you," she drank her coffee, "I could only guess he would spoil you and maybe a kid when that happens"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry" Lana stammered, afraid that she might've said something unnecessary, "did I say something wrong?"

"No not really"

"Oh that's relief but" Lana paused for a moment then began, " you and Clark have been married for a couple of months now, have you ever thought of starting a family?"

"Actually…"

Diana was silent for a moment and drank her coffee, thinking about the irony in Lana's comment. Lana noticed Diana's silence and deduced the news herself.

"Are you?" Lana stared at Diana, wide eyed

Diana nodded. She had been meaning to break the news to Lana but it seemed as if Lana have deduced it herself. She was glad at Lana's expression and knew that her friend was happy for her and Clark. Lana jumped up and hugged Diana, causing the small number of people in the café to turn their heads. Both Diana and Lana apologized to them.

"That is fantastic news!" Lana continued to exclaim, "How did Clark take it?"

"He's excited," Diana laughed, "very excited actually"

"I bet! You two will make such good parents" she exclaimed, "Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"So what are you planning right now while waiting for baby Kent?"

Diana giggled at the words "baby Kent", where she imagined what the baby would look like- a little Kal perhaps. On the other hand, with problems occurring with Doomsday and the Kryptonite, the couple began discussing their options…

* * *

"_When do you think we should leave for Metropolis?" Diana asked as she poured coffee for her husband and set it down the kitchen counter where he sat_

"_It's probably best if we go sometime this week," Clark replied, "possibly the day after tomorrow"_

"_That soon?" Diana didn't expect their leave to be so soon and it saddened her to think she was leaving Smallville, even for a small amount of time. She has only stayed in Smallville for a couple of months but she fallen completely in love with everything in Smallville._

"_I want us to return as soon as we can because…" Clark sighed_

"_Because?"_

"_We need to go to Themscyra to tell your mother and sisters"_

_Diana didn't reply for a couple of minutes. She knew that when her mother sent her to the Man's World to be an Ambassador of Peace between Themscyra and the Man's World, her mother never expected her to enter a relationship with a man. This became a disappointment for her mother when she learned that Diana and Kal were dating and in a relationship which put them into bad terms with each other soon after. When Diana married Kal, she couldn't find the time or courage to tell her mother until they finally set off in their honeymoon._

"_Diana I know your relationship with me is the reason why you and your mother hasn't talked about anything but business for the past two years," Clark began, "don't you think it's time to tell her that we're married, especially since we also have to announce that she's having a grandchild?"_

"_It is not that easy Kal," she told him, "Even though I came here with Steve to gudie and help me, my mother sent me to the Man' World expecting me to follow the tradition of any Amazonian warrior- to not get close to any man.  
_

"_Diana you were sent here, where thousands of men resides," Clark reasoned, "I'm sure you're mother has thought about the possibility of you being in a relationship"_

"_But not falling in love," Diana argued, "and definitely not having a baby," she sighed, "Kal I'm not afraid of my mother or confronting her about our marriage, but I am afraid of seeing her disappointed face. She has been through so much and I could only hope that once I tell her about the baby, she would be happy"_

_Clark saw the sadness in Diana's eyes. He knew that Diana's strength came from her mother's love and teachings but he knew it also came from Diana herself- her willingness to become strong to protect her people. Clark sighed." Regardless, she's your mother and she deserves to know". He lifted her chin so he could stare into her bright blue eyes, "I'm sure she will understand… sooner or later. Besides, I will be there with you"_

"_You're right" Diana rested her head onto Clark's chest_

"_Also," Clark hugged his wife, "since you're not afraid about confronting her about our marriage, then I'm sure we will be okay together"_

_Diana pulled away from Clark, "Kal, I want you to know that although my mother might find our marriage a disappointment and possibly a source of hatred to you, I have never considered our relationship a mistake. It's the best thing that has happened to me"_

"_I know Diana," she brushed the back of her head, "I know"_

"_On a different note," Diana pulled herself away from Clark once again, "where will we be staying in Metropolis?"_

"_Probably my old apartment with Jimmy"_

_Diana was silent, this piqued Clark's curiosity, "what is it?"_

"_I have never really liked your friend" Diana admitted_

_Clark chucked, "I know he can a pain sometimes but he's a genuinely nice guy"_

"_He annoys me"_

"_I know but my apartment is the only place we could stay in Metropolis," Clark told her_

"_Fine" Diana sighed, "but the second he annoys me I will-"_

"_Don't worry," Clark calmed her, "I'm sure he'll behave this time, I mean after the reaction he got from you the last time you met. Clark laughed at the memory but Diana was not pleased and punched her husband by the shoulder for allowing her to remember about the memory._

* * *

"I see"

Diana has explained to Lana that she and Clark were leaving the next day due to businesses left behind by Clark in Metropolis. Diana saw Lana's sad face and her heart was touched by the expression left behind by Lana by their temporary departure.

"But we will definitely be back since we have decided to raise the family here"

"I'm glad you think that Smallville is the best place for you to raise your family"

"I have only been here for a couple of months but I have grown accustomed to almost everything here in Smallville and with it, I have enjoyed my stay here by the Kent Farm and everyone in Smallville"

"But what about your family in Greece? Wouldn't they mind?"

"I'm currently not in good terms with my family in Greece" Diana told her

"Oh… I'm sorry for bringing it up"

"There's no need for you to apologise," Diana assured her, "besides, Clark was just telling me to go talk with them, especially with my mother"

"Diana", Lana put her hand over Diana's, "your mother raised you and turned you into the wonderful woman you are now. And now that you're going to become a mother yourself, your mother is the only person in the world who you could turn to in these kinds of situations"

Lana was right in every aspect of her advice and Diana was glad that she had a friend with a wisdom that helped her get through it.

"Send my regards to Clark" Lana asked Diana

"Thank you for everything Lana" she hugged her

"I'm really happy that you're my friend Diana and I do hope that you and Clark return home here in Smallville, safe and sound"

"We will," Diana assured her, "we definitely will"

* * *

"I want to have the baby here in Smallville," Diana announced as she packed her clothes in her suitcase, "possibly here in the house"

"Are you sure about that Diana?" Clark asked, "I mean there's no problem about it but wouldn't you think it's safer if you have it in the hospital where there are proper equipment around?"

"What do you think will happen to the equipment around if it was me there during childbirth?" Diana argued

"Good point," he set down the empty suitcases, "but I thought you would want to have it in Themscyra, where you're most comfortable"

"I thought so as well," she continued to fold Clark's shirts, "but I'm also comfortable here in Smallville"

"Well what changed your mind?"

"A man of such passion as yours Kal, I have always wondered how you could be passionate about almost everything that you see as beautiful, because I know that those things are the reason you took the cape as Superman" she began, "staying here with you, I finally realized that along the teachings and love of your parents, it is also due to the environment you have grown up in. Smallville was built as a home it will always be a home. The perfect place for our child to grow up in"

Clark approached his wife and kissed her on her forehead, "you're wonderful you know that?"

"Why do you think I'm called Wonder Woman?" she joked

"Yes you're right" Clark laughed and leaned in to kiss her again but this time on her lips. Diana returned with a passionate kiss to her husband who held her tightly.

Diana then saw Clark took something out from his pocket, "Here, turn around"

She then turned around where they both faced the mirror. She observed her husband hang a necklace around her neck- a black string with a white small crystal hanging from it. The crystal was beautiful and shined brightly as the light reflected onto it.

"This crystal was with me in the space ship I was found in when I was a baby," Clark explained, "I looked everywhere for its use, I examined it along with the technology that was brought with me by my father but I found nothing. It wasn't part of any technology or space ship at all so I deduced that maybe it was just something from our Kryptonian home that was accidentally dropped as my parents lay me down in the space ship" he has finished putting the necklace on Diana, "From then on, I always had this crystal with me wherever I go to remind myself that I also had a home and family in Krypton"

"It's beautiful Kal" she touched the crystal

"And now that we're finally starting a family," he continued, "I want to give this to you as a commemoration of the beginning of our family and also, because you are now my home, Diana"

"You are my home as well Kal" Diana leaned to kiss her husband then rested her head on his chest.

"Are you happy?" Clark asked her

"Ecstatic" she kissed him again then stared into her husband's blue eyes, "I'm happiest when I'm with you and now that we're starting a family, our lives could only be happier and better"

"I will make sure of that Diana," he looked at his wife's smiling face, "seeing you happy is enough to brighten any day for me."

Clark then gave out a despairing sigh. He remembered the dangers that both of them would soon face "I will protect you. I promise you"

I have no doubt that you would Kal," she placed her hand on his cheek, "but you have to remember, that the only thing that could ever _ever_ hurt me greatly is losing you. Without you, no happy days can ever come to me anymore. Your promise of protecting me can only happen if I know that you yourself will always be safe. Please remember that"

Clark was deep in thought for a moment then stared at his wife's concerned expression, "I will. I will always be with you"

The couple smiled to each other after which, Diana leaned to kiss her husband then told him, "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long to post the new chapter its been hectic these past few days but thankfully it's finally summer holidays :D**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter for the "Lucky" storyline but of course there will be a sequel soon so please look forward to it! Although it might take a while before I post new chapters in the sequel.. I've also added some hints on what will happen to future sequels btw**

**Diana says a temporary goodbye to her good friend Lana who seemed happy about Diana's news. Clark and Diana prepared for their trip to Metropolis where trouble has been brewing!**

**Thank you for reading and the reviews of everyone! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well as the storyline!**

**Next Up: Epilogue**


	12. Epilogue- Clark's Promise

As Clark Kent drove towards the twilight road, he turned towards the seat beside him. Diana was sleeping peacefully. The brightness of the setting sun could not even compare to her beauty. In fact, the glowing sun has just made her even more radiant than she was already. He investigated her face- it was so peaceful that breaking it would seem like the worst thing he could do. And so, he gently lifted strands of her dark hair from her face while at the same time, made sure the road ahead was clear. She slightly moved, positioning herself to a better and comfortable position. It was then he noticed the white, clear crystal that hanged from her neck. She was wearing his gift to her.

He suddenly noticed Diana moved. He turned to see that she was still sleeping._ Good_. They crammed in a whole week of farm work into the two days before their departure and it was no wonder Diana would be exhausted. Clark found himself very lucky that his wife was willing to work so much with him and still stay by his side.

He knew he was always lucky with Diana, the beautiful Amazonian princess of every man's dreams. Diana has always been beside him through thick and thin, never wavering. He has always wondered why one of the most beautiful women on Earth loved him; it was only when he asked her that he got his answer.

The first time Diana confessed his feelings to Clark was one of the happiest days of his life. He could still remember the look of her blushing face

* * *

"_Superman can I talk to you?" Wonder Woman called out_

_Superman and Batman were looking over the final data of their recent battle with Darkseid which left massive destruction all over cities of the world. The Justice League fought with all they could against Darkseid's forces but it was only by an inch that they finally stood triumphant against Darkseid by sending him to another dimension. Each members of the Justice League were gravely injured: Flash almost broke his leg; Cyborg had to stay in STARS Labs for a couple of weeks so that his father may fix him; Aquaman was carried down to Atlantis to recover from his injuries; J'on took a couple of weeks off to heal himself; Batman was looked after by Gotham's best doctors but only took one week of break from the Justice League as he insisted that someone should look over problems that might soon occur, maybe left behind by Darkseid; while Wonder Woman returned to Themscyra where her sisters helped her heal. Superman wanted to come and help out with healing Wonder Woman since she took one of the gravest injuries In the Justice League and he found himself very concerned of her well- being. It was during the last week of the month that everybody has finally recovered and has come back to Watchtower where Superman took all the responsibilities for a while (his injuries were immediately healed after staying exposed to the yellow sun for a couple of hours) along with the new recruits for the Justice League._

"_No problem" Superman replied as he wondered what the reason for her call could be_

"_I'll look over the data once more" Batman told Superman as he walked out the door_

"_Sure, I'll be right back"_

_He turned around to look at Wonder Woman, who was looking down, "How are you feeling? "_

"_I'm very well" she was still looking down_

"_That's good to hear," Superman sighed, "what can I do for you?"_

"_Would you mind if we go flying?"_

_Superman and Wonder Woman flew through the soft clouds and warm sky. Superman continued to follow Wonder Woman without any knowledge of her reason for calling neither him nor where they were heading._

"_Where are we heading?" Superman called out_

_Wonder Woman then suddenly stopped. He saw her look around behind her and back, to her sides and under, it was as if she didn't even know where she was._

"_Diana?" he flew beside her, "is everything okay"_

"_U-umm"_

"_Diana?"_

"_I need to tell you something," she began, "the battle with Darkseid left all of us in a terrible state"_

"_It did"_

"_As I lay on my bed in Themscyra, injured and my sisters helping me heal," she took in a deep breath, "I realized that everything will never be the same. Things will change all around us whether it's forced or not, things will change"_

_Clark was silent but continued listening to Diana_

"_What I'm saying is," she took another deep breath, "it is best to make the change happen yourself than let anybody else force it upon you. It is best to take a leap of faith for something you really want"_

"_Diana-"_

_Diana's face was beet red and Clark could hear the fast beating of her heart._

"_Kal," she looked up and stared at his eyes. Clark could see the fiery determination in Diana's blue eyes, "I believe I'm in love with you"_

_Clark was speechless. His mind was in total blank, unexpected of the sudden confession. Clark realized he was in love with Diana before but failed to take the step because he thought it might destroy the relationship they already had as well as being afraid of being shot down. Though seeing that she was the one who took the step forward, Clark felt pathetic but happy, no ecstatic, at the same time"_

"_I love you too" he told her_

_Diana covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes expressed a great deal of shock_

"_From the moment I realized I loved you," Clark began, "it pained me that I couldn't take the step forward of telling you and because of this, my heart ached every moment I couldn't tell you as well as seeing you sad. I love you"_

_Diana's eyes were watering; tears were flowing down her cheeks. Clark flew near her and took her hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry for being a coward"_

_Diana jumped to his arms and hugged Clark tightly, "I'm so happy that you feel the same! I don't care who took the step and did not! All I care is that you feel the same! I'm so happy"_

"_Me too," Clark buried his face on Diana's neck, "me too"_

_He then looked at Diana's face and told her, "I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_They shared their first kiss with each other as they continued floating in the warm, cerulean sky. The day for the both of them could not have been any better as it was the day that the couple fully acknowledged their love for other. _

* * *

Diana took the step forward for both of them and it was now time for Clark to take the step forward for them _and_ the baby by making sure that they are safe at all times.

That was Clark's promise to himself and his wife. They were his family, his precious treasure and most importantly, his life**.**

Because time and time again, both Clark and Diana have found that with each other, they are very...

Lucky.

* * *

**Please look forwards for the sequel of "Lucky" and hope to read your reviews!  
**

**I will be posting side stories that is linked to this storyline so please look out for them**

**Thank you very much to those who has read "Lucky" and hoped you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Happy summer holidays!**

**:D**


End file.
